Forever and ever
by Pitchoune.Z
Summary: Epilogue! Tout mimi (du moins j'espère)
1. Disputes, disputes, encore des disputes

**Auteur :** Pitchoune.Z

**Sources :** heu...j'sais pas trop, Fruits Basket ?

**Genres :** un chtit peu de tout, mais surtout et c'est sure, yaoi et pi Casper (si, si, c'est un genre, vous comprendrez en lisant^^, enfin si vous lisez^^) sérieux, et peut-être POV, je verrais en cours de route, là je me lance à l'aveuglette et OOC.

**Couple :** Yuki/Kyo^^

**Disclamer :** Si je vous dis que Momiji est mon fils et que les autres perso sont à moi, vous me croiriez ? Non ? Et bien vous auriez raison !!^^

**Chtite note :** heu …première fic sur Fruits Basket, donc soyez indulgents SVP !!^^ Cette fic n'a pas de plan définis  
Kyo : Comme d'hab !  
Pitchoune : Maiheu !! >_ Cette fic est un cadeau pour ma Exandra!

Joyeux Anniversaire mon coeur!!!!!!   
Que le dieu des bishonens te gâte!!! Cette histoire a été créé pour toi et rien que pour toi et j'espère qu'elle te plaira!!!! Gros poutoux de ma part et de celle des G-boys!!

Donc BONNE LECTURE (dans la mesure du possible^^) ET RDV A LA FIN SI VOUS ETES ENCORE LA !!^^

**FOREVER AND EVER**

**Chap 1 : Disputes, disputes, disputes, encore des disputes !!^^ (ou : L'auteur ne vaut pas une bille pour trouver des titres, alors veuillez l'excuser et ne pas la faire chier, merci d'avance !!^^)**

-" Enfin arrivé ! ", dirent les 2 adolescents en posant leurs sacs devant la porte d'entrée.  
Le chauffeur, Hatori, venait de juste de démarrer, après les avoir déposé.

-" J'espère que ça va bien se passer, je me demande si Akito et Shigure n'ont pas eu une mauvaise idée "

**Flash Back**

2 jours plus tôt

-Argh ! Sale rat, répète un peu pour voir ?!

-Ba-ka ne-ko, t'es aussi bête que tes pieds y'a pas a dire. En plus d'être stupide, t'es sourd aussi ?

-K'so nezumi ! Omae o korosu !

-J'attend de voir.

S'ensuivit un nouveau combat, terminé par une défaite de Kyo, une table fendue, ainsi que 2 portes cassées. 

Shigure _larmes de crocodile_ : Quand cesserez-vous de casser ma maison ? Je vous signal que vous aussi vous habitez là. Et pensez un peu à Tohru-kun, c'est elle qui répare vos bêtises !

L'argument fit mouche.  
Les 2 adolescents, tout penaud, présentèrent leurs excuses à Tohru.

Shigure : En tout cas, je sais pas ce que vous avez mais vous êtes encore pire que d'habitude ! Vous êtes encore plus tendue et nerveux! 

Kyo : Ouais, ce sal rat doit être dans la mauvaise période du mois !

_Cette scène étant d'une rare violence et pouvant choquer les âmes sensibles, nous la remplacerons par un documentaire sur nos amis les batraciens :  
Ainsi, nos amis les grenouilles, lors de leurs périodes de chaleurs, ont recours à diverses méthodes de séductions. En effet, la grenouille d'Asie, la crysantemus-shigurus-pacificus-ayamus-nautilus-hatorus, appelée plus communément grenouille à deux yeux (et ce, en raison de ses 2 yeux), a elle, recours à des phéromones plus que persuasifs pour attirer…_ 2 portes cassées plus tard.

Shigure _désespéré :_ Mais qu'est-je fais au monde pour mériter ça ? Allez ! Montez dans vos chambre vous deux ! Et que je ne vous entende plus !!

Aya _qui sort dont on ne sait o_ : GURE-SAN !! QUELLE AUTORITE !! TU ME FERAIS PRESQUE PEUR !! SI JE NE CONNAISSAIS PAS TA DOUCEUR LORSQUE NOUS SOMMES SEULS TOUS LES DEUX, JE SERAIS TERRIFIE!!

YUKI !!!! MON PETIT FRERE CHERIE A MOI QUE J'AIME!!! VIENS LA QUE JE TE PRENNE DANS MES BRAS POUR TE SERRER CONTRE MON CŒUR !!! TU M'A TELLEMENT MANQUE !! MAIS NE T'INQUIETE PAS, MAINTENANT CAR JE SUIS LA ET PLUS RIEN NE NOUS SEPARERA !!! NOUS SOMMES UNIS A JAMAIS PAR UN LIEN INVISIBLE MAIS TELLEMENT FORT POURTANT, CE LIEN FRATERNEL QUE RIEN NE PEUT DETRUIRE, L'AMOUR QUI NOUS UNIT EST PLUS FORT QUE TOUT !! NE DIT-ON PAS QUE L'AMOUR REND FOU ? ET BIEN DANS MON CAS OUI !!! TEL UN PONEY GALOPANT A TOUTE ALLURE SOUS LES COUPS DE CRAVACHE, MON CŒUR GALOPE VERS TA VOIX SI MELODIEUSE, TEL UN BERNAR L'HERMITTE POUSSE PAR LA FAIM !!

MAIS NE SOIS PAS JALOUX GURE-SAN, CAR NOS NUITS RENDRAIENT PALE DE JALOUSIE N'IMPORTE QUI ET…

Kyo: Ayame! Espèce de crétin! Dégage de là! 

Ayame : Oulà, mon petit Kyonkyon est en colère! Qu'y a t-il doux chaton?? Tu es jaloux?? Ou peut-être es-tu simplement frustré??? Si tu veux, on peux faire ça à 3....

Après avoir soigneusement assommé et bâillonné Ayame avec ses cheveux, Kyo,- qui avait reprit une couleur normale-, et Yuki qui était toujours aussi réceptifs aux marques d'affections de son cher et tendre frère, montèrent dans leurs chambres. [respectives, hein!].

Allongé nonchalamment sur son lit, Kyo pensait à cette dernière semaine. Ainsi, Shigure avait remarqué leurs changements. Il n'était peut-être pas si bête après tout. [ Shi: Hey! Non mais oh!; Pitchoune : Ben quoi? C'est vrai non?]

C'est vrai que Kyo était encore plus susceptible que d'habitude, et il en avait conscience. En réalité, il était tendu.  
La fin de l'année scolaire approchait, son enferment aussi de ce fait. Il ne voulait pas finir comme ça! Alors que tout se passait si bien! Son dossier scolaire était très bon, son professeur principal lui avait assuré qu'il serait accepter dans n'importe quelle université! Il se sentait enfin heureux! Quelqu'un avait finalement accepter sa deuxième forme et il avait même une famille qui l'aimait! Car pour lui, Kazuma était comme un père, Kagura, Haru et Momiji ses petits frères et sœur. Et bien qu'il lui en coûtait, il tenait même à ce K'so de Yuki! Il n'oubliait pas les autres, et encore moins Tohru. La douce Tohru qui croyait en lui et qui l'avait accepter malgré tout.

Il avait peur. Il ne voulait pas perdre ce tout nouveau bonheur. 

Il ne voulait pas être enfermé.

***************************

Au même moment.

Aïe! Il y est pas allé de main morte le chat!

Yuki était assis sur le lit, se massant l'épaule. Il grimaça légèrement. 

Pour une fois qu'il arrive à me toucher, pensa-t-il amusé.

Allongé sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête et fixant le plafond, Yuki pensait au roux.

Je me demande bien ce qu'il a. Pourquoi est-il si tendu et nerveux???  
Enfin, je peux parler, je suis pire que lui!  
Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.   
J'ai le sentiment que quelque chose se finira en même temps que cette année scolaire. A mesure que les vacances approchent, mon inquiétude grandit.

J'ai pensé en parler à Tohru, mais je ne veux pas l'inquiéter. Peut-être que ça passera, pensa t-il, bien qu'il en douta lui-même.

Tandis que les 2 adolescents s'endormaient, Shigure parlait au téléphone.

Shigure : ...Oui, vous avez raison. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Peut-être apprendront-ils ainsi à se supporter! De toute façon, ils ne peuvent pas refuser! Très bien, c'est noté! Donc, vendredi soir, c'est ça?  
Très bien. Au revoir Akito-san, reposez-vous bien.

Tandis qu'il reposait le combiné, un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres.

Ah! Enfin des vacances, pensa t-il.

***************************

Le lendemain matin.

Kyo s'étira voluptueusement, il était 8h et il devait se lever, même s'il n'avait pas école.

Je me demande si ce sale rat dort encore, pensa-t-il, alors que de l'autre côté du couloir, le concerné se posait la même question.

Finalement, après s'être débarbouillé, les 2 garçons descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuné en compagnie d'une Tohru aussi joyeuse et chaleureuse qu'à l'accoutumée.  
Sa bonne humeur habituelle calmant les esprits échauffés de nos 2 belligérants, le petit déjeuné se déroula calmement.

Mais comme il arrive souvent dans ce genre de situation, un élément perturbateur va venir,- comme son nom l'indique-, perturber tout ce beau petit monde. Or, dans notre cas, l'élément perturbateur est particulièrement rusé, doté d'un esprit vicieux, extrêmement bruyant et paré d'une chevelure blanche comme neige. Vous l'aurez deviné, il s'agit bien sûr de [Mais non pas moi! Je suis pas vicieuse!] Ayame.

A présent, profitons bien de ce spectacle touchant, qui est celui de 3 adolescents, prenant gaiement leurs petits déjeuné tout en discutant et en riant, la joie clairement visible sur leurs adorables visages, avant qu'un cyclone ne vienne tout détruire sur son passage.

Explosion de la bombe dans : 3…..2…..1……0 !!!!

Plus loin, à quelques kilomètres de là, on pouvait entendre : 

AYAMEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! !!!!LACHES-MOI TOUT DE SUITE!!!! J'AI HONTE D'ETRE TON FRERE!!! NON!!!!NE T'APPROCHES PAS DE TOHRU!! 

ARGHHHHHH!!! ESPECE DE VIELLE ANGUILLE LUBRIQUE!!!! NE ME TOUCHES PAS!!! RETOURNE T'ACROCHER A TON FRERE!!! QUOI???????? MAIS VA T'HABILLER!!!!!! C'EST QUOI CETTE TENU???? NAN! JE VEUX PAS SAVOIR D'OU ELLE VIENT!! EH! LE RAT! DIT A LA CHOSE QUI TE SERS DE FRERE D'ALLEZ S'HABILLER!!!

HONDA-SAN!! NE LE REGARDEZ PAS!!! FERMEZ LES YEUX!!! AYAMEEEEE!! SAIS-TU CE QUE LE MOT "PUDEUR" VEUT DIRE??? QUOI???!!?? NON!!!!! CE N'EST PAS LA MARQUE D'UNE LESSIVE!!!! 

HA!HA!HA!HA!HA! ALLONS LES ENFANTS, NE SOYEZ PAS FRUSTRE!!! IL EST VRAI QUE JE SUIS UN HOMME DANS TOUTE SA SPLENDEUR!!! KYO, YUKI, ATTENDEZ ENCORE QUELQUES ANNEES!!!! MAIS IL EST VRAI QUE "AYAME JUNIOR" EST ASSEZ IMPOSANT ET IMPRESSIONANT!!! MWUWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!..............

Kurama[1] : C'est encore agité chez les Sohma! De bon matin en plus!

Hieï[1] : 'Pourraient pensez aux gens qui dorment quand même! Aucun respect!

Retour chez les Sohma.

Tohru : Ayame-san, vous allez bien??

Yuki : Ne vous inquietez pas Honda-san, il survivra, dit il comme s'il le regrettait.

Tohru : Mais, il ne bouge plus et il est tout rouge! 

Kyo : C'est vrai tient, il respire plus!

Yuki et Kyo : Oups!^^

Après avoir quelque peu desserrer la couverture dans laquelle ils l'avaient attaché, Ayame parvint enfin à respirer. Bien que toujours inconscient après avoir été si violemment assommé par des massues de 5 tonnes 5 sortis dont ne sait où [peut-être de la spandex zone, qui sait?? *Pitchoune qui cherche à savoir où est planqué le gun de son Hee-chan*], il avait reprit sa couleur habituelle.

Kyo : N'empêche, où il a trouvé une tenue pareille?? Et qu'est-ce qu'il foutait avec???

Yuki : Tu veux vraiment le savoir??

Kyo : Erg, je préfère pas, en fin de compte!

Ayame avait bondit de sa cachette, tel un diable sortit de sa boîte, et avait sauté sur son Yuki-chéri-mon-petit-frère-adoré-na-moua-que-j'aime-tant-si-tu-savais-comment-que-je-t'aime-viens-là-que-je-te-caline-et-que-je-te-sers-dans-mes-bras, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un bout de tissus.

Dans son élan, il avait renversé le déjeuné et exhibé fièrement sa tenue :   
Un tablier rose où il était inscrit: "Je ne suis pas gay, mais mon petit copain l'est" avec 2 petits cochons dessinés qui faisaient ce qu'on appelle "la reproduction".  
Est-il nécessaire de préciser qu'il ne portait rien d'autre et que donc, il était les fesses à l'air??   
Et puis, ce tablier là n'avait pas l'air de servir pour la cuisine.

Yuki, Tohru et Kyo rangeaient donc le bordel, souvenir du passage de la tornade Ayame, alors que celui-ci dormait encore. (et pour un bon moment si on en croit la taille des bosses^^)  
Ils furent interrompu par un Shigure fier de lui.

- Pourquoi cet air triomphant Shigure?, demanda soupçonneusement Yuki, pas méfiant du tout^^.

-Allons, Yuki-kun, pourquoi ce regard de suspicion?? Je suis aussi innocent que la l'agneau qui vient de naître et qui gambade allègrement dans les verts pâturages!!^^  
J'ai juste une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer.

-Quoi donc? demanda Kyo, tout aussi méfiant que le rat.

-Et bien, Akito a décidé de vous envoyer seul dans une maison isolée appartenant aux Sohma, afin que vous appreniez à vous supporter et que vous arrêtiez de détruire ma maison! Cela durera 1 semaine! J'ajoute que cela vous permettra de vous apprendre à vous débrouiller par vous même!! Alors, contents???, demanda-t-il avec l'air du père Noël sortant de sa hotte un jouet inattendu [Harry Potter, tome 4! J'avoue que j'ai pas comprit cette expression? Elle voulait dire quoi Rowling par là?? Si quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer, ce serait sympa de sa part^^]

-QUOI ???!!!?????, dirent en même temps les 2 intéressés.

-Mais vous êtes malade?? Vous voulez ma mort ou quoi?? Il a viré le chef de famille!

-Vous voulez que je passe une semaine avec ce baka pour seule compagnie??

-Baka toi-même k'so nezumi! Je suis le plus à plaindre! Passer 1 semaine avec un rat de mes deux!

-Ah? Parce que t'en as?

-Omae o...

-Ca suffit! On ne discute pas les ordres d'Akito! Vous partez Vendredi soir et c'est Hatori qui vous emmène!  
L'adresse est 1 allée des rosiers [ Duo : Ouh! L'adresse à 2 balles! Pitchoune : Oh ça va hein? J'avais pas d'idée!] et vous emmènerez des provisions avec vous!

Tandis que les 2 jeunes garçons montaient dans leurs chambres tout en ronchonnant dans leur barbe inexistante, Shigure rigolait.

Tohru : Shigure-san? Je ne voudrais pas critiquer, mais est-ce vraiment une bonne idée? J'ai peur qu'ils ne s'entre-tuent!

Shi : Allons, ne t'en fais pas Tohru-kun, tout ira bien! 

Du moins je l'espère, pensa-t-il.

Fin du Flash Back

***************************

Tandis que 2 adolescents se disputaient la clé d'une porte d'entrée, on pouvait apercevoir la plaque de l'adresse où était écrit : "1 allée des Rosiers".  
Cependant, en regardant de plus près et par terre, on pouvait apercevoir le chiffre "2" qui était tombé, ce qui donnait autrefois " 21 allée des Rosiers".

.

.

A suivre.....

Pitchoune.Z : Argh! Je sais, c'est court!!^^ C'est normal^^ Ne vous fiez pas au début, y'aura de la romance quand même^^ Et pis du mystère et des boules de gommes^^ Argh, faut vraiment que j'arrêtes les blagues foireuses -__- 

En tout cas, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez please^^  
Yuki et Kyo : C'est nul!! 

P: Vous voulez que je fasse une death?? 

Y et K : C'est génial, ça mérite pleins de reviews!!

P : ^_______^ Je préfère!!^^

So, Reviews please!^^ *Chobi-eyes qui marchent jamais mais pourtant je garde espoir*

**Chtite note : **

[1]: Hieï et Kurama sont deux des perso principaux du manga "Yuyu Hakusho", qui est franchement très bien! Bon, la fin m'a déçue, mais toutes les fins me déçoivent^^ donc...^^  
Si vous voulez que je vous en parle en quelques mots dans le prochains chaps, mais je pense que beaucoup d'entre vous le connaissent, il est assez connu!!^^

Poutoux

@+

Pitchoune.Z


	2. Problème de serrure et apparition

**Auteur :** Pitchoune.Z 

**Sources :** heu…j'sais pas trop, Fruits Basket ? 

**Genres :** Un chtit peu de tout, mais surtout et c'est sure, yaoi et pi Casper (si, si, c'est un genre, vous comprendrez en lisant, enfin si vous lisez) sérieux, et peut-être POV, je verrais en cours de route, là je me lance à l'aveuglette et OOC. Et un mini cross aver avec gundam-wing, mais alors tout mini 

**Couple :** Yuki/Kyo 

**Disclamer :** Si je vous dis que Momiji est mon fils et que les autres perso sont à moi, vous me croiriez ? Non ? Et bien vous auriez raison !! 

**Chtite note :** heu....première fic sur Fruits Basket, donc soyez indulgents SVP !! Cette fic n'a pas de plan définis  
Kyo : Comme d'hab !  
Pitchoune : Maiheu !! 

Cette fic est un cadeau pour ma Exandra!

Réponses aux reviews :

**Miss Deep :** Whaou!! Ma première revieuweuse pour cette fic!! Quelle instant d'intense émotion!! Merci beaucoup!! Comme tu as du le deviner, ça m'a fait super plaisir!!  
Par contre, on ne verra plus souvent Aya (à moins que je n'arrive à me démerder), la fic se concentrant sur Yuki et Kyo! C'est bien dommage, j'aime bien le faire apparaitre!! Et pis, j'ai trop regarder Astérix mission Cléopatre   
Merci pour l'espression de Rowling  
Encore merci et Gros Poutoux!! 

**Misao Girl :** Kikoo Contente de te retrouver dans cette fic!! Mon Aya te plait??? Cooooooolllll!!  
Merci beaucoup et kisu!!! 

**Exandra :** Merchi bicoup ma chtite pupuce!! Gros poutoux à toi!! 

**Drusila 4 :** Merci beaucoup Ca me fait d'autant plus plaisir que je te retrouve sur mes deux fics FB!!  
Encore merci et Gros poutoux 

**Billy : **Ben pourquoi des anti-dépresseurs??? Je vais très bien! Heu..., si j'ai bien compris, tu aimes la fic?? Tant mieux Bon, pour le 21 (oui, oui, je connais quand même l'ordre croissant des chiffres...): le nombre est formé de deux plaques différentes, le "1" et le "2". Or, je ne pense pas que les dégats du temps prennent en cause l'ordre croissant des chiffres pour les faire tomber Ainsi, la plaque "2" est tombée et seule reste la plaque "1", ce qui conduisit à l'erreur d'Hatori!!   
Voili voilou Gomen pour cette explication vaseuse

En tout cas, merci pour la review  
Kisu

**Jasynthe :** Vrai de vrai?? ça t'a fait rire??? regard plein d'espoir Contente que cette fic te plaise  
Merci et gros poutoux 

**NaNa or nAnA :** Merci beaucoup!!!!! Tu as très bien interpréter la signification de la phrase de Rowling dans mon contexte!!  
Encore merci et gros poutoux!! 

**Ruri :** Merci Et vi, Ayame l'est trop beau!! Et il le sait --  
Encore merci et gros poutoux!! 

Alors, là, I'm very happy Je suis une auteuse comblée!! Arigato every body!! 

Donc BONNE LECTURE (dans la mesure du possible) ET RDV A LA FIN SI VOUS ETES ENCORE LA !! 

Au fait, j'ai publié une autre fic: "Kyo un demi", allez donc jeter un chtit coup d'oeil!! 

**FOREVER AND EVER**

**Chap 2 :Problème de serrure et apparitions **

-Bon sang! Cette saleté de porte ne veut pas s'ouvrir ! 

-T'es vraiment nul. 

-Vas-y toi, puisque t'es si malin ! 

_Après quelques essais infructueux._

-La clé ne rentre pas. 

- Et c'est moi le nul ? Pousse-toi, je vais essayer autre chose. 

_La porte s'ouvrit._

-Ben comment t'as fait ? 

-Eh bien…[Aha ! Secret  
Duo : Tu parles, t'as rien trouvé, c'est tout !  
Pitchoune : Même pas vrai d'abord !]  
la porte était tout simplement ouverte. La serrure doit être grippée ou Akito s'est trompé de clé.  
[Duo : Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette excuse bidon ?  
Pitchoune : La ferme !!] 

-Bon, on va pas s'éterniser ici, il commence à pleuvoir. 

En effet, à peine avaient-il franchit le seuil de la maison, qu'une trombe d'eau se déversait au dehors. 

-Whaou ! C'est magnifique ! L'extérieur est vraiment pas terrible, mais l'intérieur est très beau, s'enthousiasma le rat. 

En effet, l'intérieur était décoré de tentures bordeaux et un immense fauteuil moelleux trônait au milieu du salon. 

-Ouais, c'est pas mal. Bon, je suis vanné et il est tard, je monte me coucher. 

- Pour une fois, je suis du même avis que toi. 

Ils grimpèrent donc tous les 2 l'escalier qui menait à l'étage, et prirent chacun une chambre. 

Il y en avait 3, un grenier, une salle de bain et des toilettes. 

La première chose que Yuki constata en pénétrant dans sa chambre, fut la douce fragrance qui planait dans l'air, ainsi que la couleur des tentures. 

Violette. 

Même le lit comportait du violet et le noir était aussi une couleur dominante. 

Mais c'était un violet, plutôt améthyste. Améthyste[1], mais malgré tout, la chambre en restait sobre et plutôt masculine. Nul doute que c'était un homme qui s'était chargé de la décoration. 

La pièce comportait également une commode, un bureau, un coffre et un grand miroir. 

Cette chambre plût immédiatement au rat. 

Trop fatigué pour réfléchir, il posa son sac au pied du lit et s'endormit aussitôt après avoir enfilé son pyjama. [Pas la peine, pourquoi t'es pas resté en boxer ?] 

La chambre de Kyo était dans les tons bleus. Des nuances y rivalisaient, passant du claire, au plus foncé, pour revenir au cobalt.[2]Un immense lit à baldaquin trônait dans la pièce et un grand miroir était accroché à l'armoire. Il y avait également un bureau composé de nombreux tiroirs. 

Le lit avait l'air si confortable que le chat l'essaya sans plus tarder et sombra dans le sommeil. 

_Un effleurement, une caresse aussi douce et légère qu'un souffle, qu'une brise, un toucher dans ses cheveux._

L'adolescent à moitié endormi sentait une caresse délicate remettre en place ses mèches rebelles. 

-Tohru ? Souffla-t-il, pas très bien réveillé. 

Il entrouvrit les yeux mais ne vit personne. Il ne reconnaissait pas cet endroit. A qui appartenait cette chambre ?  
Tout était bleu. 

Il fallut quelque secondes à son cerveau [Ah bon, il en a un ? Kyo : Ta gueule !] encore embrumé par le sommeil pour se rappeler les évènements de la veille. 

C'est vrai que Tohru n'est pas avec nous, mais si ce n'était pas elle, qui était-ce alors ? 

Tout à coup, une brise vint caresser son visage. 

Baka ! se traita-il lui même, ce n'était que le vent ! 

Etrange tout de même, c'était différent de tout à l'heure. 

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre ouverte. Le ciel était orageux et les nuages menaçaient de crever d'un moment à l'autre. 

Il avait dormit la fenêtre ouverte ? Etrangement, il n'avait pas eu froid et rien n'était mouillé, alors qu'il avait plût à verse. Mais c'est vrai que la pluie s'était interrompu durant un moment. 

Kyo s'approcha de la fenêtre pour la fermer. Tandis qu'il la verrouillait, un détail de l'extérieur le frappa. La maison semblait au milieu de nul part. Tout était désert à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il se rappela que Hatori avait eu du mal à trouver l'adresse. 

Coupant court à ses réflexions, il descendit préparer le petit déjeuné. 

La cuisine n'était pas bien grande, mais bien rangée. Il avait emmené le sac de provision avec lui et entreprit de ranger les vivres.  
Il s'aperçut alors qu'il y avait déjà quelques aliments.  
Il ne s'en formalisa pas et prépara le petit déjeuné. 

Il venait à peine de finir, qu'il sentit une présence derrière son dos. 

Il se retourna et ......... 

Lentement, Yuki ouvra un oeil. 

Huuuuuummmmmm , ce lit est vraiment très confortable. J'ai vraiment bien dormi, pensa le rat. 

Sans jeter un coup d'oeil au miroir, il descendit dans l'intention de calmer son ventre qui criait famine. 

Le rouquin venait à peine de finir, qu'il sentit une présence derrière son dos. 

Il se retourna et ........ 

Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!! 

C'était un Yuki les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux à moitiés fermés, dans un tee-shirt de pyjama trop grand pour lui, qui se tenait devant lui. 

Kawai ! pensa le chat. Mais à quoi je pense moi ? Ce sale rat n'a rien de kawai, c'est une plaie ! 

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de hurler comme ça ? ça va pas ?, demanda le rat, tout en se frottant les yeux. 

-Rien ! Tu m'as surpris, c'est tout ! bougonna le chat.[décidément, cette fic est pleine d'animaux] 

Ils prirent donc leur petit déjeuné ensemble et sans se disputer une seul fois, le tout, dans un silence agréable.[Et oui, comme quoi, tout est possible]. Il leur semblait à tout d'eux qu'un poid venait de s'ôter de leurs épaules, comme si être loin de la pression familiale les libérait. 

Kyo ayant préparé le déjeuné, Yuki se chargea donc de faire la vaisselle. 

Inconsciemment, les 2 garçons s'étaient répartis les tâches. Kyo se chargeant de tout ce qui concernait la nourriture et Yuki, de tout ce qui était ménage. Chacun d'eux s'était promis de faire des efforts pour ne pas aggraver ces " vacances ", tout en espérant ne pas avoir à en subir d'autres. 

Tout en essuyant les ustensiles, le rat ne cessait de penser au roux. Il trouvait ce dernier très mignon et ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que déjeuner tranquillement avec lui, avait été agréable. 

Il secoua la tête. 

Trouver un garçon séduisant ne le déroutait pas du tout. Après tout, il y a bien longtemps qu'il s'était rendu compte que ses préférences sexuelles étaient dirigées vers la gente masculine. Non, ce qui le dérangeait, c'était ses pensées qui déviaient grandement, quand il pensait au roux. 

Mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas nier que le roux était vraiment bien bâtis, avec ses beaux yeux rubis, ses cheveux soyeux, sa peau douce, son corps musclé, ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuses, et son joli postérieur qui se déhanchait sensuellement... 

Oulà, je dévie beaucoup là.... 

Bof, inutile de nier l'évidence, je trouve ce baka très attirant. Le mieux à faire est de l'accepter et de profiter du spectacle quand il est là, pensa la souris. [Yuki : Tu me ferais pas passer pour un pervers là ?  
L'auteur : Mais non voyons, et puis, je t'aime bien en souris entreprenante] 

Son nettoyage finit, le rat monta se changer. 

La température était assez fraîche et il se sentit frissonner. 

Il était dans sa chambre, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un boxer [Duo : Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire ?  
Pitchoune : Ben oui ! Faut bien qu'il se change  
Duo : --°], quand il leva les yeux vers le miroir. 

Son coeur manqua un battement. 

Le miroir lui renvoyait l'image d'un autre jeune homme.  
Grand, les cheveux bruns en bataille, des yeux légèrement bridés d'un splendide bleu cobalt, il avait aussi une belle musculature, ni trop, ni pas assez développée.[Pitchoune et Duo en coeur : Mamoooooouuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !!!!!] 

Il était vraiment très beau et ce, malgré la tristesse qu'on pouvait lire dans ses beaux yeux. 

Yuki agita sa main derrière son dos, afin de vérifier s'il y avait vraiment quelqu'un derrière lui. 

Il ne sentit que du vide. 

-Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!! [Décidément , ça crie beaucoup par ici] 

Plus loin de là, beaucoup plus loin. 

Hatori, debout, droit comme un "I", tentait de garder son sang froid. Comment diable avait-il pû se mettre dans une telle situation ? Avait-il fâché les dieux à ce point? [1]Prenant de lentes inspirations, il tentait de calmer les battements désordonnés de son coeur.   
S'il survivait à ça, il pourrait tout affronter, pensa-t-il.  
Avec appréhension, il vit l'homme s'approcher de lui, ses instrumens en mains. Il avait une lueur sérieuse et intérréssé dans le regard et Hatori sentit un frisson parcourir son corps, tel une sueur glacée coulant le long de son dos.   
Un peu plus loin, dans l'ombre, il vit celui qui l'avait attiré dans ce guepier. Dire qu'il le prenait pour un ami et que ce dernier le trahissait! De là où il était, il le voyait sourire, visiblement amusé. Sa colère monta d'un cran.  
Shigure allait le lui payer ! Foi de Shinigami! 

L'homme parvint à sa hauteur. Du haut de son tabouret, Hatori le vit sortir une aiguille et l'approcher de lui, la pointe reflétant la lumière de l'ampoule accrochée au plafond.  
Hatori ferma les yeux, se préparant au choc. 

-Tori-san je t'en pris, ne fais pas cette tête! On dirait un condamné sur un ponton d'execution!, s'exclama Ayame[2]   
Allons, tu me connais, tu sera magnifique dans cette tenue!!!   
Je t'imagine déjà, tes douces mèches ébènes, volant au gré d'un vent léger, le soleil éclairant ton beau visage et ta tenu te rendant éblouissant!! HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa!!! Ne suis-je pas un génie d'habileté??Je suis vraiment trop doué!! Arrêtez les flash, je vous en prie, vous incomodez mes yeux royaux!! 

Hatori regarda la "tenue" que Ayame et Shigure lui avait forcé à enfiler:   
Un uniforme d'écolière version homme, très près du corps. La cravate était rose et ornée de petits dragons et l'ensemble bleu et blanc. Hatori ne s'était jamais sentie aussi ridicule de toute sa vie ! Même la fois où il était sortis avec Ayame et Shigure et où les deux avaient jugés utiles de se mettre à chanter en plein restaurant et à voix haute la chanson de Winnie l'ourson, lui paraissait préférable. 

-Justement, c'est pour ça que j'ai peur, répliqua le dragon. Tes goûts en matière vestimentaires ne sont pas.....comment dire? Pas très sobre... 

-C'est ce qui fais de moi ce que je suis, mon cher Tori-san!! Quel ennui si tout le monde s'habillait comme toi! Je suis la rose qui apporte de la fraîcheur dans ce monde! Vénérez-moi!!! 

-Oh Hatori, décoince-toi un peu! Lui dit Shigure. Ca te va vraiment très bien!! 

-Shigure, tu ne perds rien pour attendre!, répliqua Hatori. 

Il ne se souvenait que trop bien des causes de son "enlèvement".  
Il avait dit à Shiguremais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire ça ? qu'il comptait refaire sa garde robe. Deux jours plus tards, Shigure débarquait chez lui excité comme tout, pour le traîner dans une boutique où texto "il trouverait son bonheur".   
Crédule et franchement très con, Hatori l'avait suivit, pour se rendre compte, bien trop tard que la boutique en question n'était autre que celle d'Ayame.  
Pris au piège, il allait faire demi-tour quand Ayame lui avait sortit tout un speech sur ce manque de confiance et d'amitié. 

-Oh mon Tori-san! Tu as donc si peu confiance en moi?? ton tragique et pose mélodramatique Où est donc passé cette complicité qui fut la notre?? Oserais-tu briser mon coeur si pure et fragile?? Pense-tu que j'oserais faire quelque chose qui puisse te faire du tord?   
S'il en est ainsi, la vie n'a plus d'importance! Vas t'en donc avec mon coeur brisé dans une de ces inombrables boutiques d'amateurs qui te sont inconnu!! Je resterai là, seul et triste, pleurant mon sort et chérissant mes vieux souvenirs!   
-Hatori voyons, tu ne voudrais pas vexer Aya tout de même?? Avait relancé Shigure avec un sourire moqueur. 

Finalement, le dragon fier et courageux avait accepté son destin et affronté les tenus que lui proposait Ayame. 

-Allez, zou! enlève cette tenue, il t'en reste encore trois à essayer, lui dit joyeusement le serpent. 

Oh oui, Shigure allait souffrir. 

[5] 

Finalement, après avoir mangé, le chat était remonté dans sa chambre, laissant au rat le soin de faire la vaisselle. 

Après s'être changé, il était descendu explorer la bibliothèque de la maison.  
Elle était assez spacieuse et les fauteuils semblaient très confortables.  
Il regarda avec un plaisir évident les étagères regorgeant de livres. 

Kyo adorait lire, malheureusement pour lui, la plupart des livres de chez Shigure n'était pas vraiment son genre. [Et on le comprend] 

Examinant attentivement les titres, il saisit un livre qui pensa-t-il, pourrait lui plaire. 

Il passa doucement les doigts sur la couverture, appréciant la sensation de sentir les lettres du titre glisser sous ses doigts. 

" Légende " 

Un beau nom, pensa-t-il. 

Il prit un siège et entreprit de commencer sa lecture.  
Tandis qu'il entamait le premier chapitre, un cri retentit. 

Lâchant le livre, il se précipita à toute vitesse en direction de l'appel. 

-Qui...qui êtes vous ? balbutia le rat, surpris de trouver quelqu'un dans sa chambre, qui en fait, ne s'y trouve pas, au moment où il se change. [Vous suivez toujours ?] 

Le jeune homme était étrange. Il était bizarrement flou et pâle. Comme.... 

Comme un fantôme, réalisa Yuki. 

Le " fantôme " s'apprêtait à répondre, quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître un Kyo, essoufflé d'avoir couru aussi vite. 

-Yuki !! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ca va ? 

-Oh Kyo ! 

Sans réfléchir, Yuki s'était précipité dans les bras de Kyo. -Il y avait quelqu'un ! Un jeune homme !! Il....il... Il a disparu ?! Où, où est-il passé ? 

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Kyo pour regarder autour de lui. 

-Il était là ! Je te le jure ! 

Kyo le regarda, suspicieux. 

-Yuki, il y a personne, tu vois bien. T'as rêvé, c'est tout ! 

-Mais non baka ! Y'avait vraiment quelqu'un, s'énerva le rat. 

-C'est qui le baka ? Moi ou une sale souris qui a des hallucinations ? s'emporta-t-il. 

-Ce n'était pas une hallucination ! Je l'ai vu comme je te vois ! J'étais en train de me changer quand il est apparut ! 

C'est à ce moment que Kyo remarqua la tenue de son vis à vis. Il se mit à rougir. [Kawai gagatise à mort ] 

tousse -Je...hum...., tu ferais mieux de t'habiller. 

Puis il redescendit, comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses, laissant un Yuki gêné, mais aussi amusé par sa réaction. 

Après s'être convenablement habillé, Yuki s'assit sur son lit. Il avait chassé l'apparition de son esprit. 

Après tout, ce baka neko avait peut-être raison, pensa-t-il. 

Bon, maintenant, la question était : " Que faire pour passer le temps ? ". Pas que ça lui déplaise de rester assis sur son lit à ne rien faire, mais pendant une semaine, ça risquait d'être assez ennuyeux. En plus, avec pour seule compagnie celle d'un rouquinbien que très séduisantplutôt grognon, ça n'allait pas être très joyeux. 

Si au moins il faisait beau, je pourrais jardiner un peu, mais non, il pleut des cordes. [Je vous avais pas dit qu'il y avait un jardin ? Ben maintenant, si !]   
Rahhhhh !! Je m'ennuie !!!!!, se plaignit le rat. 

De son coté, Kyo était retourné à sa lecture, confortablement installé. 

Finalement, bien que l'histoire était des plus intéressante, le sommeil eut raison de lui. Il s'endormit, le livre glissant de ses mains et finissant par terre. 

Paisiblement endormit, il ne sentit pas la présence, comme un courant d'air, s'approcher de lui. 

Doucement, comme par peur de le réveiller, la créature aux yeux améthystes [Pitchoune et Heero : Mamouuuuuurrrr !!]approcha délicatement ses 2 mains fantomatiques, de chaque coté du visage de l'endormit.   
Front contre front, l'être commença la connexion. 

S'ennuyant toujours autant, Yuki décida d'aller explorer le grenier. 

Il sortit donc de sa chambre et prit la direction du dit grenier. La porte était verrouillée. 

Allons bon, pensa le rat. Si la seule " activité " que je puisse faire est inaccessible, je sens que je vais pas tenir bien longtemps. 

N'ayant rien à perdre, la souris défonça la porte avec son épaule, libérant ainsi l'accès. 

La pièce était plongé dans l'obscurité. Il était impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Tâtonnant le mur à la recherche de l'interrupteur, la main de Yuki rencontra un obstacle. 

L'interrupteur tant recherché. 

La lumière se fit donc dans la pièce. 

Assez poussiéreuse, il y régnait une drôle d'ambiance. Comme si de lourd secrets y avaient été cachés. C'était le genre d'endroit qui vous donnait la chaire de poule et qui vous forçait à parler à voix basse, comme dans les églises, et ce, même si vous n'êtes pas croyant. 

Le rat s'avança vers un vieux coffre et entreprit de l'ouvrir. 

Il contenait toutes sortes de choses, mais aussi des photos. Elles devaient dater d'assez longtemps d'ailleurs. 

S'intéressant d'abords aux photos. Il en saisit 2. 

La première représentait 2 jeunes hommes. Ils devaient avoir à peu près le même âge, soit 21 voir 23 ans, grand maximum. 

Le premier était blond, les yeux turquoises. Il souriait, heureux comme tout. Yuki ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à un ange. 

Le second était plus grand de taille et avait les cheveux châtains foncés. De longues mèches cachaient un de ses yeux, mais l'autre était d'un vert émeraude étincelant. 

Il regardait le blond avec un sourire tendre et plein d'amour. Yuki supposa qu'il devaient être ensemble, et trouva qu'ils faisaient un beau couple. 

Yuki passa alors à la 2ème photo. 

Il ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur. 

Sur la photo, se tenait..... 

A suivre... 

Hahahahahhahahhahahhahhahahahahhahahhahah!!!!!!!!!!! Rangez moi ces flingues je vous prie Comment ça je suis sadique?? Meuh nan!!  
Pitchoune : Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ??   
ça mérite ou ça mérite pas de reviews?? 

Siouplait, un chtit geste, ça motive et met de bonne humeur!! Vrai quoi, j'enverrais la suite plus vite.... 

J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plut!! 

Notes à deux francs trois sesterces:

[1]: Ceux qui connaissent Gundam-Wing devrait commencer à se douter de qui et quoi je parlerai.....  
[2]: pareil que la note 1  
[3]: Na, c'est juste que l'auteur t'aime bien  
[4]: Et vi, le revoilà!! J'ai réussi à le caser qq part  
[5]: Finalement, j'aurais pas dû mettre ce passage, mais bon, ce qui est fait est fait --..... 

Gros poutoux 

Pitchoune.Z 


	3. Deuxième apparition

**Auteur :** Pitchoune.Z

**Sources :** heu…j'sais pas trop, Fruits Basket ?

**Genres :** un chtit peu de tout, mais surtout et c'est sure, yaoi et pi Casper (si, si, c'est un genre, vous comprendrez en lisant, enfin si vous lisez) sérieux, et peut-être POV, je verrais en cours de route, et OOC.

**Couple :** Yuki/Kyo

**Disclamer :** Si je vous dis que Momiji est mon fils et que les autres perso sont à moi, vous me croiriez ? Non ? Et bien vous auriez raison !!

**Chtite note :** heu …première fic sur Fruits Basket, donc soyez indulgents SVP !!

Cette fic est un cadeau pour ma Exandra!

Réponses aux reviews : 

**Yaonne-san :** Kikoo C'est pô grave du tout!! Chef d'oeuvre? es-tu sûr d'avoir reviewer la bonne fic? lol  
Ravi que tu aimes, ça me fait super plaisir!!  
Merci, merci et merci et Gros poutoux à toi

**Vivi-chan Winner :**Kiou kiou!!  
Sont trop chou, ne? Quatre, c'est un 'tit ange, rien qu'à voir sa tête, ça me calmerait dans mes crises de folies!! Quoi?! T'as pas laisser de reviews pour "Pour mourir"? Méchante va!! Lol, je plaisante La suite se fait attendre mais elle arrive (prions mes frères)  
Merci beaucoup et gros poutoux!!

**Pauline :** Siluuuuuuuut!!  
La suite? La v'la!! Ravi que t'aimes cette fic  
Merci et kisu!!

**angie: ** MErci neaucoup Bon, le couple arrive lentement mais surement MErci et ravi que ça te plaise  
KIsu!!

**yaoi-no-ongaeshi :** Pourquoi avoir coupé à ce moment?? Mais parce que je suis cruelle!! Niark! (rire psychopathe raté)  
MErci bicoup et kisu!!

**angelyuna:** Tu as un bon nez La suite?? La voilà   
Merci et kisu!!

**Nana or nAnA :** Kiou kiou Meuh nan, ta def n'était pas pourave  
ranime nana remets-toi, Kyon-chan est juste bigleuw, mais ça lui passera!!  
Faut pas avoir honte, ou alorson devrait être deux!! En tout cas, je trouve que cette une bonne idée!!  
Thanks et bisou!!

**Yami-chan :**Bravo! bonne déduction

**Nekozumi :**Encore toi?? lol  
Contente de te revoir Manque plus que de te voir sur "Pour mourir" (fic G-Wing) (ou comment se faire de la pub):p  
Wééééé!! C'est mes mamours na moua zossi!! Ryry et Dray aussi, j'aimerais bien les mettre mais je sais pas où les caser!  
soupir  
'Fin bref, merci de lire et contente que t'ai aimé!!  
Gros Poutoux!!

Snif, suis émute que cette fic plaise!!

Donc BONNE LECTURE (dans la mesure du possible) ET RDV A LA FIN SI VOUS ETES ENCORE LA !!

**FOREVER AND EVER**

**Chap 3 : Deuxième apparitions. **

Kyo faisait un drôle de rêve.

Il était plus un spectateur qu'autre chose. Pourtant, dans nos rêve, ne sommes nous pas censé être les acteurs ?

Il était dans une chambre. Une chambre dont les murs étaient violets-améthystes. Le seul contraste était le noir, prédominant lui aussi.  
Il n'était pas seul.

Il y avait une autre personne, assise devant un grand miroir, en train de démêler ses cheveux.

De dos, on aurait pu croire que c'était une femme.

De longs cheveux caramels qui lui allaient jusqu'au dessous des reins, une silhouette svelte et mince comme celle de Yuki, l'individu était pourtant un jeune homme.

Tout comme la silhouette, le visage était androgyne. Mais les bras minces et musclés, et même le visage pourtant, démontrait que l'on avait affaire à un homme.

Le plus marquant étaient ses yeux : Deux magnifiques perles améthystes brillant de malice. 

Les lèvres pleines et rondes et le petit nez retroussé étaient adorables. Le tout provenait d'un visage à la peau de porcelaine.

Il était splendide. [Je suis d'accord ! Pitchoune qui essuie la bave qui a coulée sur son clavier ]

Deux bras doux mais puissant encerclèrent par derrière le jeune éphèbe. Le jeune homme se laissa aller dans l'étreinte, visiblement heureux. [Mais qui ne le serait pas dans les bras de mon Hee-chan ?]

Kyo n'avait pas vu l'autre jeune homme entrer dans la chambre. De là où il était, il ne voyait que son dos. Il tentait de l'apercevoir à travers son reflet mais le jeune homme avait enfoui son visage dans le cou du garçon aux yeux améthystes. Tout ce que le chat pouvait voir, c'était une chevelure brune en bataille.

L'androgyne se retourna et prit le brun dans ses bras. Il leva son visage et embrassa l'autre garçon. Un doux baiser langoureux.

Kyo se sentait mal à l'aise. Non pas que voir deux hommes s'embrasser le dérangeait, au contraire, il était lui même gay, mais il avait l'impression d'être de trop. Il n'était pas à sa place.

Cette situation le turlupina encore plus.

Comment pouvait-il rêver de 2 personnes qu'il n'avait jamais vu ? 

C'est ainsi que la mémoire lui revint.

Il ne savait toujours pas qui étaient ces 2 hommes, mais il connaissait la chambre.  
C'était celle où il s'était précipité ce matin. 

La chambre de Yuki.

Soudain, la porte claqua.

Kyo n'eut même pas le temps de se tourner pour voir qui venait de faire irruption, qu'il entendit la voix de Yuki le tirer de son sommeil.

Pas maintenant, se lamenta-t-il.

Mais c'était trop tard, le décors disparaissait en un tourbillon de couleurs indiscernables.

Kyo se redressa dans son fauteuil brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts. Il eut à peine le temps de reprendre ses esprits que Yuki, qui hurlait toujours son nom, arrivait en trombe.

-Ah Kyo ! Je te cherchais !! J'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures que je t'appelles ! Qu'est ce que tu faisais ?

-Je dormais.

-Tu dormais ? Oh !!Pardon, je m'excuse ! s'excusa le rat, tout penaud.

Kyo ne pût s'empêcher d'avoir une bouffée d'affection pour le jeune homme gêné qui avait le rouge aux joues.

-Ça ne fait rien, lui dit-il en souriant. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? rajouta-t-il d'un ton très doux.

-Hein ?De quoi ?

Yuki était resté un moment sans voix. C'est pas tous les jours que vous avez un Kyo qui vous souris et vous rassure.  
Le roux était vraiment adorable quelque fois et Yuki s'était sentit fondre.

Il tenta de reprendre contenance.

-Oui, je voulais te monter quelque chose. Je suis partie faire un tour dans le grenier et j'ai trouvé des photos ! Et sur l'une d'elles, il y avait le jeune homme qui j'ai vu ce matin.

-Ce matin ?

-Oui ! Tu as dit que j'avais eu une hallucination ! Mais comment aurais-je pût voir quelqu'un qui à vraiment existé mais que je n'ai jamais connu ? Regarde !

Il lui tendit la photo.

Et Kyo reconnut le 2ème jeune homme de son rêve. La chevelure brune en bataille était là. Mais il pouvait enfin apercevoir son visage. Son visage où brillait intensément 2 cobalts.   
Il avait une bouche aux lèvres rouges et sensuelles, légèrement boudeuses, un petit nez adorable et une peau halée.

Il était vraiment très beau, certains l'auraient comparés à un dieu grec.[moi par exemple]

-C'est lui. C'est lui qui est apparu dans ma chambre ce matin.

-Il y avait d'autres photos tu dis ?

-Oui, mais je ne les ai pas toutes regardés. Je voulais te monter celle-là tout d'abord.

-Il faudra qu'on y jette un coup d'œil.

Mais d'abord, il faut que j'aille faire à manger. [Une vrai petite maîtresse de maison]

-Oh, c'est vrai. Veux-tu que je t'aides ?

- Toi ?

-Je ne suis pas très doué, mais je pense quand même pouvoir t'aider, dit le rat d'un ton boudeur, faussement vexé par la surprise du chat.

-Ok, alors suis-moi, répondit le roux, amusé par la réaction de Yuki.

C'est ainsi que les 2 jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

La préparation du repas se fit dans la bonne humeur. Yuki était vraiment maladroit et au bout du compte, il se contenta de regarder, non sans chiper quelques aliments, car il mourrait de faim.

La bonne humeur persista jusqu'au repas, chassant de leurs esprits, les étranges événements qui avaient eu lieu.

Après avoir débarrassé, lavé et essuyé la vaisselle, ils se dirigèrent vers le grenier. Kyo raconta à Yuki son rêve et celui-ci se répandit encore en excuse. Finalement, pour le faire taire, le chat lui caressa tendrement la joue, lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas grave.  
Conscient de son geste, il rougit fortement et Yuki sourit, amusé et touché.

Le rat avait plongé sa main dans le coffre, en retirant une épaisse pile de photo et un album.

Au début, c'était les mêmes personnes qui revenaient tout le temps.

Le même chinois à l'allure fière et noble, aux yeux onyx mais chaleureux, le même angelot blond, le grand brun mystérieux aux yeux verts et une asiatique blonde aux yeux marrons, très jolie.  
Il y avait aussi une brune aux cheveux très court et aux yeux bleu rieur très foncés.

Et puis le brun aux cobalts et enfin le châtain aux améthystes apparurent enfin. Il étaient presque toujours enlacés sur les photos. Ils semblaient respirer le bonheur et Yuki et Kyo ne purent s'empêcher de les envier.

Il est bien connu que lorsque l'on a une occupation, le temps file à une vitesse prodigieuse.

C'est exactement ce qui arriva aux 2 garçons. Ils n'avaient même pas pût ouvrir l'album que le soir était tombé. Ils laissèrent dons les photos et allèrent dîner.

Après le repas, ils prirent une douche et allèrent se coucher, non s'en s'être préalablement souhaiter une bonne nuit.

C'est le sourire aux lèvres que Yuki pénétra dans son lit. Il était heureux de l'évolution de sa relation avec Kyo. Durant cette journée, il avait découvert un autre Kyo. Un Kyo ouvert, souriant, doux et gentil.

Peut-être était-ce le fait d'être loin de la pression familiale qui les rendait plus ouvert l'un envers l'autre. Comment voulez-vous être objectif quand on a passé votre temps à vous rabâcher de détester tel ou tel personne ? Ils avaient été conditionné pour se haïr, en quelque sorte. 

Quoi qu'il en soit, Yuki était heureux et il ne pouvait nier qu'il était très attiré par Kyo.  
Il ferma donc les yeux et s'endormit comme un bienheureux.

Plus loin, beaucoup plus loin.

-Grfpmrefppmmmmperfg!!! grommela Hatori, en sortant de la chambre d'Akito.

Il venait voir Akito pour sa consultation quotidienne et la discussion avait dérapé. Il venait d'apprendre qu'il avait déposer les deux adolescents dans la mauvaise maison! Conscient de son erreur et désireux de la réparer, il avait voulu aller les chercher, mais Akito s'était farouchement opposé. Il prétextait que c'était l'occasion rêvé pour les deux adolescents de se supporter et d'apprendre à se débrouiller seuls. Donc, comme convenu, le médecin devrait allez les chercher dans une semaine.

Dans les couloirs, il croisa ce bon vieux Shigure. Quand ce dernier le vit, il s'arrêta immédiatement et le gratifia d'un lumineux sourire.

-Ohayo Tori-san! N'oubli pas que ce soir, tu manges avec Aya et moi!! Et surtout, n'oubli pas ta tenue de sailor Neptune, Aya est impatient de te voir avec!! Allez, JA!

Yuki et Kyo totalement sortis de son esprit, Hatori se rendit chez lui. 

"Rira bien qui rira le dernier Shigure", pensa-t-il.

A peine arrivé chez lui, il se saisit du téléphone et composa le numero de cette personne qui aidrait à sa vengeance.  
Un sourire particulièrement vicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-"Moshi moshi, Pourrais-je parler à Mi-chan, l'assistante de Shigure? Oh, c'est vous? Bonjour, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger mais j'aurais un service à vous demander....

Kyo rabattis les couverture sur lui, comblé. Il avait plus qu'apprécier cet après-midi passé avec Yuki et se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par lui.

Tout en souhaitant passer une aussi bonne journée le lendemain, en excluant les apparitions d'inconnu, il ferma les yeux, heureux.

A suivre....

P: Alors, que pensez vous de ce chap ?? Pô terrible, mais je vous assure que les suivants (à partir du 5 notamment) seront mieux car plus d'actions et plus d'autre chose  
Nous avons droit à un léger rapprochement en Yuki et Kyo!!  
Aurais-je droit à des reviews sivouplait???? chibi eyes

Poutoux

Pitchoune.Z


	4. Rêve ou réalité ?

**Auteur :** Pitchoune.Z

**Sources :** heu…j'sais pas trop, Fruits Basket ?

**Genres :** un chtit peu de tout, mais surtout et c'est sure, yaoi et pi Casper (si, si, c'est un genre, vous comprendrez en lisant, enfin si vous lisez) sérieux, et peut-être POV, je verrais en cours de route, et OOC.

**Couple :** Yuki/Kyo

**Disclamer :** Si je vous dis que Momiji est mon fils et que les autres perso sont à moi, vous me croiriez ? Non ? Et bien vous auriez raison !!

**Chtite note :** heu …première fic sur Fruits Basket, donc soyez indulgents SVP !!

Cette fic est un cadeau pour ma Exandra!

Réponses aux reviews : 

**Angie :** Kioukiou!! Oui oui, la suite arrive, la voilà même!! Gomen pour le retard, surtout que j'ai aucune excuse car j'ai finit cette fic!! Sorry quand même!!  
Merci pour la review et big kisu!!

**Yumi-chan :**Gomen pour l'erreur, chuis désolée!!!  
En tout cas, merci beaucoup YUMI!!  
Poutoux

**Thyty :**Merci beaucoup, je suis touchée que tu aime cette fic à ce point!!  
Merci beaucoup et gros poutoux!!

**Yaoi-no-ongaeshi :**Kikoo!! Arigato!!! Sorry pour le retard!!!  
Encore merci!!  
Big kisu et yaoi powaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

**Yaonne-san :**MDR!!! Ton dialogue entre les perso est trop fort!!  
Ravie que cette fic te plaise, le fait que tu la considère comme une perle me va droit au coeur!!  
Encore merci et Gros Poutoux!!!

**FOREVER AND EVER**

**Chap 4 : Rêve ou réalité? **

-Pourquoi te berces-tu de telles illusions ? Ne comprends-tu pas que tu m'appartiens ? Vous m'appartenez tous ! Pourquoi ne voulez-vous donc pas l'accepter ?  
Tu ne peux pas échapper à ton destin, espèce de monstre !  
Que crois-tu ? Qu'un monstre comme toi pourra vivre libre et en paix ?  
Tu es et restera un monstre qui a tué sa mère ! Et tu finira enfermé !  
ENFERME !!!!

Un homme d'une maigreur affolante, portant un kimono le pointait du doigt, le traitant de monstre.

Kyo essaya de s'enfuir mais trop tard, il était entouré de barreaux.

-Sais-tu ce qui arrivera à ton cher Yuki ? Ou plutôt, veux-tu réellement le savoir ? Car Yuki est à moi ! A moi seul ! Et il passera le restant de ses jours à mes cotés, cria Akito.

Au loin, à travers ses barreaux, Kyo pouvait apercevoir Yuki qui pleurait, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-YUKIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!! hurla le chat.

-Un cauchemar, ce n'était qu'un simple cauchemar, se rassura Kyo. Rien d'autre qu'un simple et stupide cauchemar, voilà tout. Pas de quoi se faire des cheveux blancs.

Il sentait une sueur froide couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant trembler.  
Il ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de calmer les battements affolés de son coeur. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul. Yuki se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, visiblement inquiet.

-Kyo-kun, daijobu ? Demanda le rat, sans faire attention au suffixe qu'il avait employé.

-Hai.

-Tu es sûr ? réitéra Yuki.

-Oui, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Qui n'avait rien à voir avec les photos, ne t'en fais pas, rajouta-t-il.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Merci, mais, ça va aller. Retournes-te coucher, je ne veux pas te déranger d'avantage.

-Bien, comme tu veux.

Et Yuki s'éloigna, sous le regard du chat. A présent il ne pouvait plus être désagréable avec lui, maintenant qu'il connaissait le vrai Yuki. Surtout qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup. 

Il regarda la porte se fermer, un petit pincement au cœur.

Kyo se réveilla assez tard. Il avait eu le sommeil agité, il n'avait cessé de penser à Yuki, ce qui l'intriguait beaucoup [--].

Estimant avoir suffisamment dormit, il descendit préparer le petit déjeuné.

Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise de découvrir un Yuki un tablier autour de la taille, en train de préparer à manger.

-Yuki ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna le roux.

La souris sursauta et se retourna, comme prise en faute.

-Kyo!! tu vois, je prépare le petit déjeuné!

-Oui, j'avais remarqué, mais pourquoi?

-Ben, étant donné que tu ne te levais toujours pas, j'ai pensé que tu devais être fatigué. Alors je me suis dit que, préparer le petit déjeuné à ta place serait une bonne idée!! Voilà!

-Rahh! C'est pas grave! J'aurais pu le faire!! Te connaissant, t'aurais pu mettre le feu à la cuisine!

Yuki ne fut pas dupe un seul instant, et ne s'offusqua pas.

-Un simple merci aurait suffit! Moi qui voulait t'aider, voilà comment je suis remercié, se plaignit le rat, faussement vexé.

Kyo grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et prit son repas.

"Erk! Y'a pas à dire, il est pas très doué pour la cuisine le Yuki! Mais bon, il a fait ça pour moi, donc, je vais pas l'offenser..." pensa le chat.

Tandis qu'il posait son assiette dans l'évier, il détourna son regard de la souris et lui lâcha un "merci", le rouge aux joues.

Alors qu'il remontait dans sa chambre, il ne vit pas Yuki esquisser un adorable sourire. 

Encore fatigué, Kyo décida de faire une petite sieste. Après tout, il était en "vacance" et pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, c'est à dire retourner dormir alors qu'il venait juste de petit déjeuner.  
Son rêve reprit là où Yuki l'avait interrompu.

-Ohayo Hatori-san!! s'exclama une Tohru de bonne humeur. Vous allez bien??

-Ohayo Tohru. Je vais bien, merci. Shigure ne te fais pas trop travaillé?

-Pas du tout, il est toujours aussi gentil!!

-Et il ne t'as rien fais de suspect ??

-Allons Tori-san, pour quel genre de pervers me fais-tu encore passer ? Sache que mes intentions envers Tohru-kun sont tout à fait honorable ! répliqua le chien.

-Ceci est tout à fait exact Tori-san! s'exclama Ayame, sorti dont ne sait où. Gure-san est un amant tout à fait prévenant et doux!!

-Ayame, épargne-moi ce genre de détails s'il te plait, demanda le dragon tout en se massant les tempes. (C'est qu'il est bruyant Aya) et puis que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne reste jamais chez toi ?

-Voyons Tori-san! Quel genre d'égoïste serais-je de ne pas faire profiter les autres de ma beauté ?? Ma présence apporte un peu de soleil dans cette demeure austère privé de la lumière de mon jeune frère !! Ah, qu'il me manque mon petit Yuki adoré!! Sans lui, je suis comme un sandwich à la dinde sans dinde! Comme une boulette de riz sans prune, comme une chaise sans pied, comme un roi sans couronne !! Comme Laurel sans Hardy! Comme Yuki Eiri sans Shuishi[1], comme Drago sans Harry!! Comme.....

-Ca va allez, Ayame, je crois avoir compris, interrompit le médecin.

-Pour en revenir à notre sujet de discution initial, je disais donc que Gure-san était d'une grande délicatesse! Il me donne l'impression d'être une princesse devant sa coiffeuse en train de brosser ses cheveux, tel son altesse Kasiparu. Figure-toi que l'autre soir, Aya junior avait besoin d'exercice, Gure-san a donc eu l'idée d'acheter des fraises et de la crème chantilly et des ......

-Ayame ! s'écria Hatori.

-Oui ?? 

- -- Va jouer avec le mixer, proposa Hatori. Et n'oublie pas de le brancher quand tu mettras tes doigts dedans[2], recommanda-t-il.

-Allons mon dragonnet, ne sois pas si grognon!! Au fait, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite?

-Je suis venu parler à Shigure d'une chose assez importante, si tu pouvais nous laisser.... (En gros, laisse les grands parler et va jouer dehors)

-Compris, je vous laisse, ne faites pas trop de bêtise sans moi, ou alors appellez moi!!

Le serpent partit et Tohru en train de préparer du thé, Hatori put enfin parler calmement avec Shigure.

-Dis-moi Shigure, tu es bien fan de Pandatigroo ? (référence à une "star" de ma fic "Kyo 1/2")

-Quel doux euphémisme!! Pandatigroo est un dieu pour moi!! Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ??

-Eh bien en fait, un ami m'a donné une place pour aller le voir dans sa loge après son numéro. Comme ça ne m'interresse pas et que je te sais fan, je me suis dit que j'allais te la donner.

-Vrai ? Oh merci Tori-san!!! Je t'adore!!!! s'exclama Shigure tout en prenant Hatori dans ses bras. Tout à sa joie, le chien n'avait pas remarqué le sourire malveillant de son ami.

"Première étape réussi! Le poisson a mordu à l'hameçon, il ne reste plus qu'à le ferrer....", pensa Hatori.

Son ménage finit, Yuki se dirigea vers la salle de bain, dans l'idée de prendre un bon bain.

_Les 2 hommes enlacés qui se séparent brusquement, comme prit en faute. La porte qui vient de s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître quelqu'un._

Kyo pouvait enfin voir de qui il s'agissait.

Une jeune femme. Une robe rose, les cheveux longs et châtains/blonds, des yeux bleues où brillait une lueur de colère. Elle n'était pas laide, non, mais aurait pût être belle si son visage n'était pas déformé par le dégoût qu'on pouvait y lire.  
Elle s'approcha des 2 garçons. Elle leur criait dessus, mais Kyo n'entendait pas quoi. Les sons étaient étouffées, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était regarder.  
Elle s'approcha du brun et lui prit la main. Elle le regarda, suppliante. Il lui parla calmement, retirant doucement sa main, tandis que le châtain les regardait, furieux.  
Le brun semblait vouloir les calmer tous les 2. Il tentait de consoler la jeune femme, mais en même temps, il tempérait son compagnon qui criait après elle. Finalement, après une parole du châtain, elle se recula, furieuse. Elle sortit de la pièce, non sans avoir crier quelque chose avant. Kyo sentit que ce devait être une menace.

Le châtain alla claquer la porte, encore plus furieux.  
Il se tourna vers son compagnon et se disputa avec lui. Pour le calmer, le brun le prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota ce qui devait être des mots doux. Un geste en entraînant un autre, ils finirent allongés sur le lit.

Sentant que rien d'autre d'intéressant ne se passerait [Pas sur, moi ze trouve ça TRES intéressant] et extrêmement gêné par la tournure que prenait les événements, Kyo tenta de se réveiller.

Comme si quelqu'un l'avait entendu, le décor s'estompa et il ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir le bleu de sa chambre. 

Il se leva, inquiet.

Que voulait donc dire tous ses rêves? Avaient-ils un lien avec l'apparition qui avait contacté Yuki. [MDR, on se croirait avec des extraterrestres]  
Il avait les idées trop embrouillés. Une bonne douche lui ferait le plus grands bien.

Il prit ses affaires de bain et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Peut-être aurait-il dû frapper avant d'entrer.

Yuki se tenait là, debout, habillé en tout et pour tout d'une serviette blanche autour de la taille.  
Kyo sentit une vague de chaleur lui monter, non seulement aux joues, mais aussi dans une région un peu plus au sud (dois-je vous faire un dessin ?).  
Chaleur qui augmenta quand son regard suivit le trajet d'une goutte d'eau qui glissa le long du torse albâtre, pour finir son trajet sous la serviette.

Kyo eut l'irrésistible envie d'être cette goutte ou de pouvoir la lécher.

Conscient qu'il n'avait rien dit depuis son interruption dans la salle d'eau, il reprit tant bien que mal ses esprits.

-Heu….Désolé…..finit ! J'attend dehors !!

Puis il sortit précipitamment.

Yuki, tout d'abord étonné, eut un sourire amusé et mutin. Il avait bien vu Kyo le détailler de la tête aux pieds.   
Peut-être aurait-il dû lui proposer de partager son bain ? Le rat eut un sourire amusé en imaginant la réaction du chat. Ca aurait été drôle !

Il frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre. La température avait baissée ou quoi ?

Il s'apprêtait à vider la baignoire quand il sentit une pression sur son crâne. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que sa tête fut plongée dans l'eau. Quelqu'un appuyait sur sa tête pour l'empêcher de remonter. On essayait de le noyer !

Il ne pouvait pas se débattre, il parvenait juste à remuer ses bras. Il n'arrivait pas à atteindre la personne qui le retenait. Le souffle commençait à lui manquer cruellement, son cerveau s'embrumait. Son dernier geste pour se débattre fit tomber des bouteilles de shampooing et de gel douche. C'était la fin.

" Kyo ", pensa-t-il.

..........

.

A suivre.....

Hum hum, saviez-vous que le sadisme peut-être un don? Je ne l'ai malheureusement pas, mais fais tout pour être à la hauteur   
Alors, heureux?? lol

Yuki va-t-il finir noyé?? Suspens suspens

Reviews please???

Gros poutoux!!

Pitchoune.Z

Notes à la con:

[1]: Yuki Eiri et Shuishi Shindou de Gravitation (manga yaoi que je recommande vivement), un de mes couples préférés parmis tous les mangas. Les couples cités sont donc mes chouchou, sauf Laurel et Hardy  
[2]: On peut se dire que Hatori a des pulsions violentes, mais faut le comprendre  



	5. Duo MAXWELL et Heero YUY

**Auteur :** Pitchoune.Z

**Sources :** heu…j'sais pas trop, Fruits Basket ?

**Genres :** un chtit peu de tout, mais surtout et c'est sure, yaoi et pi Casper (si, si, c'est un genre, vous comprendrez en lisant, enfin si vous lisez) sérieux, et peut-être POV, je verrais en cours de route, et OOC et perso de G-Wing

**Couple :** Yuki/Kyo

**Disclamer :** Si je vous dis que Momiji est mon fils et que les autres perso sont à moi, vous me croiriez ? Non ? Et bien vous auriez raison !!

**Chtite note :** heu …première fic sur Fruits Basket, donc soyez indulgents SVP !!

Cette fic est un cadeau pour ma Exandra!

Réponses aux reviews : 

**Yaonne-san :** Kikoo Dnas ce chap, on en apprend beaucoup sur Duo et Heero, ainsi que sur Relena!! Pour la vengeance d'Hatori, c'est tout à la fin de la fic et je peux déjà vous dire que vous serez déçu! Sorry, j'ai pas réussi à faire ce que je voulais!! En tout cas, je te remercis pour la review, ça fait toujours ébormément plaisir!!!  
Gros Poutoux!!!

**Nekozumi : ** Gravitation powaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Ce manga est trop excellent!!! Dis donc, on a vachement de trucs en commun X de Clamp aussi c'est terrible!!! Kamui est trop chou  
Rassure-toi, super neko arrive!!!  
Gros poutoux baveux et thinks

**EvIl-aNGel666 : ** Heu....qu'est ce que t'as pas capich ??? Ben en tout cas, v'la la suite!!! kisu

**Emi-chan : ** Kikoo toi!!! C'est vrai, tu aimes ?? Happy!! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ma puce, tu vas me faire rougir!!  
Heu, je m'inquiète pour ta santé mentale Emi lol Comment, t'as gagné un cerveau à la tombola ?? Je suis jalouse, depuis le temsp ou j'en cherche un !! Raconte-moi ce que vous avez fait à la Japan Expo, vous vous êtes éclatée, je parie !! Que fais-tu de tes vac'??? Mail moi si t'as le temps!!  
Allez, Gros Poutoux Baveux et thinks pour tes compliments

**ShinOyasumi : ** Yeah!!! Une autre fan de G-Wing!!! Qui est ton pilote préféré ???  
Bingo, c'est bien Réléna!!  
Ravi que cette fic te plaise!!  
Merci et Big kisu!!! 

**AkinoSabaku : ** Yo Je pense pas que Yuki soit du genre à violer son agresseur, quoique....lol Pour son identité, je te dis pas!!! En fait, t'as vu juste, mais les perso eux ne savent pas qui c'est Beuh, je vais faire des cauchemars si ce que t'as imaginé se réalise!!!  
Poutoux et Merci beacoup pour la rev'

.

.

**FOREVER AND EVER**

**Chap 5 :Duo MAXWELL et Heero YUY.**

Il s'apprêtait à vider la baignoire quand il sentit une pression sur son crâne. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que sa tête fut plongée dans l'eau. Quelqu'un appuyait sur sa tête pour l'empêcher de remonter. On essayait de le noyer !

Il ne pouvait pas se débattre, il parvenait juste à remuer ses bras. Il n'arrivait pas à atteindre la personne qui le retenait. Le souffle commençait à lui manquer cruellement, son cerveau s'embrumait. Son dernier geste pour se débattre fit tomber des bouteilles de shampooing et de gel douche. C'était la fin.

" Kyo ", pensa-t-il.

Il allait sombrer dans l'inconscience, quand il sentit qu'on le tirait de l'eau.

Il pouvait de nouveau respirer ! Dieu que c'était bon de sentir l'air passé à nouveau à travers ses poumons, redonnant vie à ses membres engourdis. Il haletait, sa respiration sifflait étrangement, son cerveau était encore embrumé, mais il était en vie. 

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit deux rubis où brillait une lueur d'inquiétude. 

Kyo !

Malgré sa faiblesse, il se jeta dans ses bras et Kyo lui rendit son étreinte.

-J'ai eu tellement peur Yuki, lui dit-il doucement. J'ai entendu du bruit, quelque chose qui tombait, et comme tu mettais du temps, je me suis inquiété et je suis rentré. Et là, je t'ai vu la tête dans l'eau, immobile.  
Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur, souffla-t-il.

-Tu t'es inquiété pour moi ? Demanda timidement Yuki.

-Bien sûr que oui ! Baka nezumi va ! S'exclama Kyo.  
Yuki, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, termina-t-il calmement.

Yuki se blottis d'avantage dans l'étreinte. Il avait eu si peur !

-Je ne sais pas. Je me suis penché sur la baignoire pour déboucher le siphon, quand j'ai sentie qu'on appuyait ma tête dans l'eau. J'ai essayé de me débattre, mais…..  
-Chhhh, ça va aller Yuki, ça va aller. Mais, il n'y avait personne ici.  
-Mais j'ai sentie la pression exercée sur ma tête ! Et ne me dis pas que c'était une hallucination Kyo ! Je l'ai sentie, tout comme je te sens caresser mon dos !  
S'il te plait, crois-moi, acheva-t-il d'un ton défait.

Le roux accentua ses caresses pour empêcher Yuki de trembler.

-Je te crois Yuki. Allez, lèves-toi, il faut que tu ailles t'habiller, tu risques d'attraper froid.   
-……  
-Je viens avec toi.

Le chat se leva et prit dans ses bras son compagnon. Ce dernier se cramponna à son cou et enfouit son visage dans son torse.

Arrivé dans la chambre, il déposa Yuki sur le lit et lui laissa le soin de se vêtir.

Il avait juste enfiler un boxer et ses cheveux dégoulinant encore d'eau, il tentait d'enfiler un pantalon.

Kyo s'approcha avec une serviette et enroula le rat dedans. Seul la partie supérieur n'était pas encore habillée. Il le frotta vigoureusement, rendant la chevelure en bataille. 

-Rahhh ! Qu'est ce que tu fais Kyo ? Ronchonna Yuki.  
-Ca se voit pas ? Je te sèches !   
-Mais je peux le faire moi-même ! Contra la rat mi-joueur, mi-boudeur.  
-Et rater l'occasion de pouvoir te tripoter ? Ne comptes pas sur moi !

Yuki se mit à rougir, tandis que Kyo souriait. Il était lui-même étonné de ses paroles, mais le ton boudeur du rat l'avait amusé.

-Bon, on va manger ?

A la fin du repas, ils allèrent tous les deux dans la bibliothèques, Kyo voulant raconter son rêve à la souris.

-Tout à l'heure Yuki, j'ai dit de que je te croyais parce que je pense que nous avons affaire à des fantômes.

Il s'arrêta, s'attendant à ce que le rat éclate de rire, mais celui-ci le pressa de continuer, un pli sérieux lui barrant le front.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Le chat lui raconta alors la suite de son rêve et tout ce qui lui permettait de faire cette supposition.

-Tu dis que cette fille avait l'air en colère ? Il faudrait que l'on trouve l'identité de ces 3 personnes et la cause de leurs mort. Mais ce qui m'intrigue surtout, c'est : qui a tenté de me tuer et pourquoi ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Je pense que nous pourrons trouver des informations dans le grenier.  
-Ne crois-tu pas qu'on devrais plutôt appeler Hatori pour rentrer ?  
-J'y ai pensé, mais nous n'avons pas de téléphone. Et il n'y a pas âme qui vive à des kilomètres à la ronde.  
-Kyo ! Tu crois qu'Akito était au courant ? Et qu'il nous a envoyé exprès ?   
-Je ne sais pas. ça m'étonnerais quand même. S'il voulait nous punir, il l'aurait fait lui-même.  
-Hum.

Ils montèrent donc au grenier.

Kyo se saisit de l'album, tandis que Yuki fouillait un vieux coffre. Le chat se mit à feuilleter l'album silencieusement.

Tout à ses recherches, Yuki ne remarqua pas que la température baissait quelque peu, tout comme Kyo qui était trop absorbé par les photos.

Une exclamation de joie fit sursauter la souris qui venait de trouver un petit carnet noir.

-Yuki ! Regarde, je l'ai trouvé !!

Le rat s'approcha du roux. Celui-ci regardait une photo où l'on voyait tout le monde réunit, c'est à dire les cinq jeunes hommes, les deux femmes et celle que Kyo avait vu en rêve.

S'asseyant sur le plancher, Yuki détacha la photo de l'album.

Au dos de celle-ci était écrit le nom de toutes les personnes, ainsi que la date.

16 ans.

Cette photo datait de 16 ans.

Et d'après ce qu'il était écrit, le brun aux yeux cobalts s'appelait Heero ; le châtain à la natte et aux yeux améthystes, Duo ; le blond, Quatre ; le brun à la couette Wufei ; et la châtain aux émeraudes Trowa.  
La jeune brune se nommait Hilde et la blonde Sally.  
Quant à la blonde habillée en rose du rêve de Kyo, elle s'appelait Relena. Relena Darlian.

-Les noms de famille ne sont pas écrit à part pour Relena, dommage, soupira Yuki.  
-Mais j'ai trouvé leurs papiers d'identité. Regarde.

_Duo MAXWELL._

Sexe: Masculin  
Nationalité: Américain  
Flemme de l'auteur……

Heero YUY.

Sexe: Masculin.  
Nationalité : Japonais  
Adresse : 21 allées des Rosiers……

-K'so ! s'exclama le chat. Hatori nous a déposé dans la mauvaise maison !  
-Mais il était pourtant indiqué 2 allées des Rosiers sur la plaque !  
-Je sais, peut-être qu'avec le temps, les plaques sont tombées, je ne sais pas, souffla le roux en se passant une main sur le visage d'un air las.  
Et toi, qu'as-tu trouvé ?  
-Un carnet, ça ressemble à un journal intime, mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de l'ouvrir, répondit Yuki.  
-Et bien, allons-y.

A la première page était notée :

_" Journal de Duo Maxwell, bientôt je l'espère, Duo Maxwell Yuy "_ C'était donc le journal du natté. Intéressant, il y avait sûrement parlé de Relena et des autres.

Ils lisèrent les pages au hasard.

_Le 12/02/1989  
" Salut vieux !!!  
Je suis fou de joie, Hee-chan m'a demandé en mariage !!! Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde !! Quatre sera bien sûr mon témoin et Trowa, celui de Heero, cela va de soi !! Bon sang, je suis tout excité !! Bientôt marié avec l'homme de ma vie, ce que je ressens est indescriptible ! Je suis dans un état d'euphorie intense !! Je sais même déjà qui sera invité !!   
Heero me manque déjà, y'a pas à dire, je suis vraiment accro  
Je dois te laisser  
A plus"_

Le 19/02/1989  
" Salut vieux,  
Heero et moi nous sommes disputé. Je pourrais dire " encore " mais c'est plus sérieux que d'habitude. Et devine à cause de qui ? A cause de Melle Relena Darlian !! Cette sale pimbêche veut même me gâcher mon mariage !! Hee-chan voulait l'inviter pour ne pas la vexer, mais moi, je suis contre ! Après tout, elle est folle amoureuse d'Heero, qui me dit qu'elle ne veut pas gâcher la cérémonie ?? Je sais qu'elle n'a pas perdu l'espoir de l'avoir pour elle, mais Hee-chan est à moi ! Je ne la laissera pas me le prendre !!  
Sur ce,   
Tchao "

Le 20/02/1989  
" Salut vieux !!  
Merci mon Dieu !! Heero et moi nous sommes réconcilié !! Relena ne sera pas invité au mariage. Heero lui écrira pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, mais elle ne sera pas invité. Il tenait à ce qu'elle soit tout de même au courant de nos fiançailles.  
Nous avons choisi la date, c'est le 22 Mars, j'ai hâte d'y être !! J'aime tellement Heero…   
Bye"

Le 24/02/1989

" Cette sale garce !!! Elle va me le payer !!! Si Heero n'avait pas été là, je l'aurais sans doute frappé et ce, malgré le fait que ce soit une fille. J'ai beau être un gentleman et avoir des principes, ils ne s'appliquent pas aux bonbons rose !!  
Bon sang, elle ne peut pas nous laisser tranquille ??!! Je peux comprendre le fait qu'elle soit amoureuse d'Heero, mais pas le fait qu'elle tente de nous séparer ! Pour qui se prend-elle ??!!  
Cette vipère a osé insinuer que je n'étais pas bien pour Hee-kun, qu'il ne pouvait être heureux qu'avec elle !!  
Bien sûr, Hee-chan l'a remit à sa place, mais le fait est qu'elle nous a menacé !!  
Elle a dit que si nous ne changions pas d'avis, nous le regretterions !!! Je ne le sens pas….. , je ne le sens vraiment pas"

Le 18/03/1989  
" Salut  
Nous n'avons toujours aucune nouvelle de Relena. Pas que je m'en plaigne, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.  
Mon Dieu, faites que tout se passe bien lors du mariage. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'avec Heero.  
Duo Maxwell-Yuy"

Le 20/03/1989  
"Salut vieux!!  
Je tiens plus en place!! Je suis excité comme tout !! Hee-chan n'arrête pas de me gueuler de rester tranquille Entre ses " baka " et ses " omae o korosu ", je parvient tout de même à voir que lui aussi est tout excité !  
Tient, Heechan m'appelle, je me demande ce qu'il veut.

Merde ! Il vient de me dire qu'il y a Relena !!!  
Je continuerais après son départ….. "

C'était les dernières ligne du journal.

Tout portait à croire qu'il était mort ce jour-là.  
-Cette histoire me fait froid dans le dos , grommela Kyo.  
J'ai bien l'impression que cette fille les a tué.  
-Peut-être, mais comment ? Et puis, quel rapport avec nous ?  
-Je n'en sais rien. Et ça me fais chier. Je suis crevé et il se fait tard, on devrait aller se coucher, tu ne crois pas ?  
-Vas-y je te suis. Le temps de reposer le carnet.

Yuki se dirigeait vers la porte quand il entendit un bruit de chute.  
Il se retourna et vit le journal par terre. Kyo l'avait lâché.

Relena Darlian, ou plutôt son fantôme se tenait devant Kyo.

D'une main évanescente, elle caressa la joue du roux qui eut un frisson.  
Kyo était pétrifié.

A leur plus grande surprise, elle parla.

-Heero, pourquoi, pourquoi l'as-tu choisit ? Qu'avait-il de plus que moi ?? Je t'aime tellement !! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?!!  
-Je….je ne suis pas Heero, répliqua Kyo d'une voix tremblante.

Mais elle n'avait pas l'air de l'écouter.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu protégé ?? Je ne voulais pas que tu meures !!! Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ??!!!?  
-Laissez-le !! Cria Yuki.  
Ne vous approchez pas de lui !!

La jeune femme se tourna alors vers lui et une fureur sans nom déforma son visage.

-Toi ! Toi ! Espèce de déchet !! C'est ta faute si Heero ne m'aime pas !!!   
C'est ta faute s'il est mort ! tu me l'a volé !!  
Tout est de ta faute Duo !!  
Je vais te tuer !!!!

Elle se précipita alors vers le rat, mais avant qu'elle n'est pût l'atteindre, Kyo s'était mis devant elle.

-Tu ne le touchera pas, lui dit-il d'une voix ferme, bien qu'il était pâle.

Relana poussa alors un cri de rage et disparu.

Tremblant de tous leurs membres, les deux garçons se dirigèrent dans la chambre de Yuki.  
D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de passer la nuit ensemble pour ne pas prendre de risque.

A suivre…………

Pitchoune.Z : Yeah ! Un chap de finit Dans le prochain, casage de Yuki et Kyo.

Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Dites-moi tout Reviews please ???

Poutoux

Pitchoune.Z


	6. Je te protègerais

**Auteur :** Pitchoune.Z

**Sources :** heu…j'sais pas trop, Fruits Basket ?

**Genres :** un chtit peu de tout, mais surtout et c'est sure, yaoi et pi Casper (si, si, c'est un genre, vous comprendrez en lisant, enfin si vous lisez) sérieux, et peut-être POV, je verrais en cours de route, et OOC et perso de G-Wing

**Couple :** Yuki/Kyo

**Disclamer :** Si je vous dis que Momiji est mon fils et que les autres perso sont à moi, vous me croiriez ? Non ? Et bien vous auriez raison !!

**Chtite note :** heu …première fic sur Fruits Basket, donc soyez indulgents SVP !!

Cette fic est un cadeau pour ma Exandra!

Réponses aux reviews : 

**Emi-chan :**Rah! Pourquoi tu peux pas lire ce p de chap ??!! C'est trop injuste !! (mode Caliméro enclenché)  
Ta confiance me va droit au coeur!! J'espère que tu pourras lire la ce chap là, ainsi que le 5 car je te demandais un truc  
Gros Poutoux pour mon chou à la crème et merci!!

**Guyana7 :**Yo! Merci, ravi que ça te plaise!! C'est vrai que Feifei n'est pas très présent, il est juste mentionné sur les photo, mais je te rassure, il était invité au mariage!!  
Enocre merci et Gros Bisou!!

**Nekozumi :**Kikoo Merci, je tyrouvais que Yuki, de par ses airs éfféminés et sa peau albâtre pouvais avoir quelques ressemblance avec Duo et Heero avec Kyo  
Oho!! Petite hentai va!! lol. Que crois-tu qu'ils vont faire, seuls, deux ados pleins d'hormones ??.....dormir bien sûr!!  
donne un mouchoir T'emballe pas!! Je veux pas que tu te vide de ton sang moa!! Dis-moi, tu lis des fics Naruto ??  
Encore Thanks et Big Kisu!!

**Angie :**Kikoo!! Merci pour les rev'!! Wha, t'es allé en vac', c'était bien ?? Huum....pourquoi finir le chap là ?? ton innocent chai pô!! Allez, avoue, tu voulais savoir s'ils allaient vraiment dormir, hein ?? lol  
Oups, les fans de Relena vont m'en vouloir  
Encore merci et Gros Poutoux Baveux!!

**ShinOyasumi :** Argh!! T'as t'as repéré la feinte!! Il vaut mieux se montrer prudent, ausun d'eux ne pen,sait à autre chose lorsqu'ils ont décidé de dormir ensemble!! (lol, qui est-ce que j'arrive à convaincre moi ?) Perso, moi, c'est Heero que je préfère et en uke!! (Arf! Je dois passer pour une perverse)  
Cool!! Tu lis "Pour mourir" ?? I'm happy!! J'espère sincèrement que ça te plairas  
Merci et Big Kisu!!

**Yumi-chan :** Bien deviné!! Merci beaucoup et v'la la suite!!  
Gros Poutoux!!

**Yellow Submarine :** Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup!! ,Ca fait super plaisir!! Alors voila la suite!! J'espère qu'elle te plairas!!  
Encore Merci et Gros Poutoux Baveux!!

**Trinite :**Kikoo!! Bienvenue, ô fan de G-Wing et de Furuba Merci bicoup, je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise!! Happy!!  
V'la donc la suite!! encore thanks et Big Kisu tout collant!!

**Yaonne-san :**Gomen Aya, tu ré-appraîtras mais à l'épilogue, promis!!  
Merchi beaucoup beaucoup et beaucoup!! Big Kisu!!

**Yaoi-no-ongaeshi :**Silut!! Merci!!  
Gomen mais pour le lemon, ça va pas être possible!! (pô taper SVP!!) J'ai pas trouvé où le caser dans le scénar (oui oui, y'en a un!!) Sorry!!  
Et Gomen aussi pour le retard des chap, vais tenter de les publier plus souvent!! De toute façon, l'en reste plus beaucoup!!  
Encore Merci et Big Kisu!!

**Yoru :** Marchi!! Arf, faut que je rende les perso intact moa!! Mais bon, la torture psychologique ne se voit pas...  
Encore Merci et Gros Poutoux Baveux!!

**FOREVER AND EVER**

**Chap 6 :Je te protègerai **

Alors qu'il rabattait les chaudes couvertures sur leurs corps, Yuki sentit Kyo le prendre dans ses bras. Il se laissa aller dans l'étreinte, rassuré.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire Kyo ?  
-Je ne sais pas.  
-Alors, c'est vraiment elle qui les a tué ? Il semblerait même qu'elle ne voulait pas tuer Heero, mais que celui-ci soit mort en protégeant Duo.  
-Mais elle, comment est-elle morte ?  
-Peut-être qu'elle s'est suicidée après avoir tué l'homme qu'elle aimait, supposa Yuki.  
-Peut-être, mais ce qui m'inquiète vraiment, c'est qu'elle nous prend pour eux.

-Je sais, toi pour Heero et moi pour Duo. Et c'est sûrement elle qui a tenté de me tuer dans la salle de bain.   
-Je ne veux pas qu'elle te tue, Yuki. Je t'aime trop.

Yuki, qui commençait à s'assoupir, ré-ouvrit les yeux automatiquement.

-Tu quoi ?  
-Je..…je..…heu...en fait...bafouilla Kyo.

Il s'interrompit net, conscient de sa gaffe.  
" Kyo no baka ", pensa-t-il.  
Devait-il continuer ? Après tout, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire, les mots étaient sortis tous seuls.  
Mais pourtant……, il ressentait vraiment de l'amour, alors….., peut-être que…….. finalement…….  
Ils étaient en danger dans cette maison, Yuki avait même faillit mourir noyé pas plus tard qu'hier. Devait-il tout avouer de peur qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Que lui ou Yuki disparaisse et qu'il soit trop tard pour lui dire ce qu'il ressentait...  
Mais quand ? Quand ses sentiments avaient-ils changés ? Depuis compbien de temps était-il amoureux de Yuki ? Il ne le savait pas et ne voulait pas le savoir. Ce qui importait, c'était ce qu'il ressentait maintenant. Oui, il l'....

-Je...je t'aime.  
Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître. Faut croire que la haine est un sentiment proche de l'amour, et puis, j'en viens à me demander si je te détestait vraiment avant...  
Quoi qu'il en soit...  
Je t'aime Yuki., déclara-t-il plus fermement.  
-…….  
-Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû. Je vais te laisser. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit.

Kyo commença à se lever.

Il n'eut pas le temps de quitter la couette, que Yuki le tirait par le bras et l'embrassait.  
Un simple contact, lèvres contre lèvres, mais qui voulait dire tellement de choses.

-Je ne te laisserais pas me quitter alors que je viens de réussir à te mettre dans mon lit, sourit la souris.  
Je t'aime Kyo.

Et comme pour prouver ses dires, il embrassa de nouveau le roux.

-Alors, tu restes ? Demanda Yuki.

Pour toute réponse, Kyo se recoucha et attira Yuki dans ses bras.  
Ce dernier se blottit dans ses bras et tout deux s'endormirent, heureux, enfermé dans un cocon de chaleur et d'amour.

.

Alors qu'ils s'endormaient, la température s'étaient considérablement rafraîchit.  
Deux êtres les observaient.

-Ils sont mignons, tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda le natté.  
-Oui, c'est vrai. Il ne faut pas qu'ils meurent, répondit le brun.  
-Crois-tu qu'ils peuvent vraiment nous aider ?  
-Ils sont notre seul chance de trouver le repos. Et puis, ils sont fort.  
-Tu as raison.  
-Bon, on y va ? Interrogea Duo.  
-Allons-y, accepta Heero. 

Ils s'approchèrent alors des deux endormis.  
Ils lévitèrent jusqu'à se retrouver au-dessus du lit et pénétrèrent dans leurs esprits.

C'était étrange comme sensation, ils planaient au dessus de la scène, en simples spectateurs.

Yuki et Kyo comprenaient bien ce qu'il se passait : ils assistaient à une autre scène du passé.

Heero et Duo dormaient profondément dans le lit du natté, tendrement enlacés.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain avec fracas, laissant apparaître une Relena furieuse et haletante.

Les deux endormis se réveillèrent en sursaut.

-Suivez-moi tous les deux ! Ordonna Relena. Suivez-moi et je vous promet que je ne vous dérangerais plus ! Si vous ne le faites pas, je ne vous laisserais jamais tranquilles !!

Etonnés et craintifs, ils suivirent donc la jeune femme à l'allure de furie, main dans la main.

Elle les mena dans leur jardin où la pluie tombait à torrent, l'eau plaquant leurs cheveux sur leurs visages.

Elle se tenait à coté d'un trou fraîchement creusé, une pelle reposant à ses pieds.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Darlian ? Demanda sèchement Duo.  
-Avez-vous toujours l'intention de vous marier ?Répliqua la blonde.  
-Oui, Duo est la personne la plus chère à mon cœur. Rien ni personne ne pourra m'empêcher de l'épouser. Je donnerais ma vie pour lui, dit fermement Heero.  
-Hee-chan…..murmura le natté, émue.  
-Très bien. Alors Duo, tu vas mourir, décréta la jeune femme.

Duo eut à peine le temps de voir l'arme à feu, que le coup partait.

Il ferma les yeux et attendit le choc, sa dernière pensée destinée à l'homme qu'il aimait.

-Hee-koi...

Pourtant, le choc ne vint pas. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Heero, étendu sur le sol, une balle en pleine poitrine, du sang s'en écoulant.

-NON !!!!!!!!! Hurla-t-il.

Il se jeta par terre, ne se souciant guère de la boue causée par la pluie.  
Il prit délicatement son amour dans ses bras et le serra à l'en étouffer, son propre corps prit de convulsions tant ses sanglots étaient puissants.

-Heero non !! Je t'en supplie, ne meurs pas, ne me laisse pas !!! Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi !! Je ne PEUX pas vivre sans toi !!!!! Mon amour, ne me laisse pas !!! Pleura Duo.

-Chhhhhhh, souffla doucement le brun. Ne dis rien….   
Il leva difficilement la main pour caresser les lèvres de son amour.  
Rien ne pourra nous séparer tu m'entends ?……. Rien…. pas même la mort………  
Ai shiteru Duo. De tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme et ce…… à tout jamais.

Ses yeux se fermèrent alors et la vie quitta son corps.

-NOOOON !!!!! hurla le natté, fou de chagrin. Il martela du poing le sol, criant à s'en déchirer la gorge.  
God, why did you take him ??!!?? Sans s'en rendre compte, l'américain était revenu à sa langue natale.

-Heero my love. Nothing could séparer nous. The Death is nothing. Without you, life haven't any importance.  
I promise you, we meet again, and we will live together for ever.  
I love you, forever and ever.

Duo se mit à pleurer sur son corps sans vie, les larmes se mêlant aux gouttes pluie sans que l'on puisse les dissocier. Ses sanglots secouant son corps soudé à celui de son amour. 

Relena, quant à elle, était pétrifiée. Elle ne voulait pas tuer Heero ! Elle l'aimait !! C'était Duo qui devait mourir !! Duo, pas Heero !!

Horrifiée par son erreur, elle ramena la faute sur le natté.

-Duo !!! Tu as tué Heero !! C'EST TA FAUTE !!!MEURS !!!!

Et elle tira sur Duo.

.

Kyo et Yuki étaient pétrifiés. Trop choqués pour dire quoi que ce soit, ils se contentèrent de continuer à observer la scène, inquiets.

Relena traîna le corps de Duo jusqu'au trou et l'y jeta. Elle le reboucha et entreprit d'en creuser un autre. Elle couru jusqu'à la maison et revint avec tout un attirail. Elle jeta les pelletées de terres sur une bâche reliée à une corde.  
Sa tombe creusée, elle y déposa délicatement Heero, après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois.  
Elle se glissa elle aussi dans le trou et tira sur la corde, les ensevelissant tous les deux.

Relena Darlian venait de se suicider en s'enterrant vivante.

Très vite, le décor changea, et Yuki et Kyo se retrouvèrent dans la chambre d'Heero.

Il se tenait assis sur son lit, Duo à ses cotés. Il tenait deux écrins, l'un bordeaux et l'autre bleu nuit et tout deux contenaient une alliance.  
De simples anneaux en argent sertie, pour l'un, d'une améthyste et pour l'autre d'une pierre bleu nuit/cobalt.  
Sur les deux étaient gravés :

_For you, forever and ever._

Herro referma les boîtes et les mit dans un tiroir de son bureau.

Yuki et Kyo se réveillèrent en sursaut en même temps.  
Haletant, ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire, puis s'enlacèrent brusquement.

-Quelle histoire horrible, souffla Yuki, le visage enfouit dans l'épaule du roux.  
Cette Relena était vraiment folle !  
-Tout était de sa faute et par sa folie, elle a tuée deux innocents.  
-Kyo, tu crois que nous devons faire quelque chose ? Je veux dire, ce n'est peut-être pas une coïncidence si tout cela nous arrive. Peut-être qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour eux.  
C'est comme si aucun d'entre eux n'avaient trouvé le repos et hantaient cette demeure.  
-Tu as sans doute raison. Mais quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'on peut bien faire ?  
-Je ne sais pas….je n'en sais rien du tout.

Le silence plana quelques instants. Kyo caressait distraitement les cheveux de Yuki tandis que ce dernier traçait des cercles sur ses bras.

-Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de se marier, dit soudainement Kyo.  
Peut-être que……  
-Tu crois que s'ils se marient, ils pourront s'en aller ? Compléta la souris.  
-Je ne sais pas, ce n'est qu'une supposition, une simple idée en l'air, soupira le chat.  
-Mais comment faire ? Et puis, c'est pas ça qui va nous débarrasser de Relena.  
-……….  
Un autre silence plana et cette fois-ci, ce fut Yuki qui le brisa.

-Kyo, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me raconter ton cauchemar ?Demanda soudain le rat, bien que rien n'ai put prévoir cette question à ce moment-là.  
-Je ne vois pas le rapport avec notre histoire…..  
-Ne te défiles pas.  
-Ce n'est rien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, répondit le roux, agacé.

Mais le rat aussi l'était et son agacement se transforma en colère.

-Pas à m'inquiéter ? Mon œil ouais ! Ton regard effrayé, le cri que tu as poussé, ce sont les conséquences d'un joli rêve tout rose ? Ne me prend pas pour un con Kyo !!  
Tu peux me faire confiance bon sang !!! Je peux peut-être t'aider !!

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais faire contre Akito, céda Kyo.  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda le rat, calmé.

Kyo poussa un long soupir se redressa. Il s'assit correctement sur le lit, s'adossant au montant et Yuki se blottit contre lui.

-Il y a longtemps, une loi a été décidé pour ceux maudits par l'esprit du chat.  
Elle consistait au fait qu'à sa majorité, le maudit serait enfermé seul jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.  
Cette loi est toujours en vigueur.  
Il y a quelques années, Akito et moi avons fait un pari. L'enjeu était mon acceptation dans les Douze, enrayant par là mon enfermement.   
Si je parvenais à te battre, je faisais partie des Douze. Le cas échéant, je finissais mes jours isolé.  
-Pourquoi ?!!? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?! J'aurais pu t'aider !! J'aurais pu faire quelque chose !! S'énerva Yuki, les larmes aux yeux, ébranlé par cette nouvelle.  
-Si jamais tu perds, c'est à toi qu'il s'en prendra, chuchota le chat, resserrant son emprise sur son petit ami pour le calmer.  
-Mais il doit bien y avoir un moyen !! Je ne veux pas que tu me laisse, sanglota Yuki.  
Je t'aime trop, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre.  
-Chhhuuut, je ferais tout pour rester avec toi.

Soudain décidé, le rat se releva et fixa son petit ami.

-Je trouverais un moyen Kyo, je te le promet ! Je te jures que j'empêcherais Akito de t'enfermer. Je te protégerais.

Son regard déterminé et le ton de sa voix rassurèrent le roux et l'attendrirent. 

Il lui souri, touché, heureux.

Délicatement, Kyo attrapa le menton de Yuki et l'embrassa tendrement.

A suivre…….

Guimauve, guimauve et guimauve !! Quelqu'un a demandé de la guimauve ??  
C'était l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic, le suivant sera donc le dernier et j'ignore s'il y aura un épilogue ou une deuxième saison ! Ca dépendra du succès que récoltera cette fic !!

Les pauvres G-boys, même quand je ne fais pas de fics avec eux en perso principaux, je m'arrange pour les martyriser !! 

Reviews please ??

Poutoux

Pitchoune.Z


	7. Adieu

**Auteur :** Pitchoune.Z

**Sources :** heu…j'sais pas trop, Fruits Basket ?

**Genres :** un chtit peu de tout, mais surtout et c'est sure, yaoi et pi Casper (si, si, c'est un genre, vous comprendrez en lisant, enfin si vous lisez) sérieux, OOC et perso de G-Wing et FANTASTIQUE.

**Couple :** Yuki/Kyo et Duo/Heero.

**Disclamer :** Si je vous dis que Momiji est mon fils et que les autres perso sont à moi, vous me croiriez ? Non ? Et bien vous auriez raison !!

**Chtite note :** heu …première fic sur Fruits Basket, donc soyez indulgents SVP !! Et fin !!

Cette fic est un cadeau pour ma Exandra!

Réponses aux reviews : 

**Emi-chan :**Hourra!!!! Merci!! Ah, la pêche au canard, toute mon enfance!! Mon addresse e-mail n'a pas changé et à chaque fois que je vais sur Suba furuba et sur le forum, tu n'y est pas! Ze veux voir les photo!!! Tu peux me les envoyer sur mon adresse perso sur le forum? Et me raconter comment c'était ??!! Please ? chibi-eyes  
Encore merci et Gros Poutoux Baveux !!!

**Supervovo :**Tout d'abord MERCI pour toutes ces reviews !! Oups, heu...pour Sally sorry, mais je l'ai pas bien vu (a pas vu bcp d'épisodes de G-Wing) Hey, t'as vu Shrek 2!! Il est trop terrible!! Surtout l'attaque chibi eyes du chat Botté!! Trop excellent!!  
Encore merci bicoup!! Et Big Kisu!!

**Lil Nezumi :**Thanks!! Tu m'en vois ravie!! Et je n'arrête pas  
Encore merci et Gros bisou affectueux!!

**Angie :** Oué, sortons le champomy!! (sans l'alcool, la fête est plus folle) Ah! Ce serait bien qu'ils se marrient!!  
Marchi beaucoup!! Et Gros Poutoux!!

**Yaoi-no-ongaeshi :**Arigato !! I'm happy!! So,  
I continu!! Merci et Big Kisu!!

**Yoru-san :**Tadah!! Voilà la suite!!  
Merci et Gros Poutoux tout affectueux!!

**Fred01 :**MERCI!! Heureuse (même plus) que mon style te plaise Et pis, c'est mes perso favoris à moi aussi!!  
Encore merci !! Et Gros Poutoux Affectueux

**Yumi-chan :**Rho, t'es méchante avec Relena!! Mais t'as visé juste!!  
Marchi beaucoup et Big Kisu!!

**ShinOyasumi :**Ben ouais, c'est triste, mais en même tant c'est touchant!! Na, Hee-chan l'est mieux en bishon sans défense et en uke!!  
Merci et Big kisu!!

**Yaonne-san :**Vi, sont trop kawai!!  
Merci beaucoup et Gros Poutoux!!

**FOREVER AND EVER**

**Chap 7 :Adieu. **

L'aube se levait doucement, éclairant la chambre d'une faible lueur. Il ne pleuvait plus mais les nuages menaçaient de re-crever d'un instant à l'autre. Tout laisser présager que ce n'était qu'une courte éclaircie.

Le couple endormit ne remarqua pas la présence. Et pourtant, Relena, ou plutôt, son fantôme, se tenait devant eux, un regard de pur dégoût sur le visage.

Le tuer.

Elle allait le tuer. Elle s'approcha d'eux, mais soudain, le roux ouvrit ses yeux.   
Avant même que Kyo n'aperçoive l'apparition, elle disparaissait.

Il posa son regard sur la tête aux cheveux argenté qui reposait sur son torse. Un tendre sourire éclaira son visage et il passa délicatement ses doigts dans les soyeux files d'argent.

Yuki ouvrit les yeux.

-Ohayo Kyon-chan.  
-Ohayo Yuki-kun. Et c'est quoi ce surnom débile?  
-Débile ? Moi je trouve ça mignon !!  
-Bof, grommela la chat.  
-Tu sais, reprit sérieusement Yuki, j'ai beaucoup réfléchit cette nuit.  
Et il m'est venu une idée.  
Heero et Duo s'aimaient passionnément non ?  
Etre séparé doit être terrible pour eux. Peut-être que si nous rassemblions leurs corps dans une tombe commune, ils seraient heureux ?

-C'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais ça veut dire jouer aux croque-morts, et puis, est-ce que ça va suffire ?  
De mon coté, j'ai pensé aux alliances. Il faudrait trouver un moyen de les leurs mettre, ou du moins, de les rassembler.  
-Bon ! Tou est décidé donc ? Mettons nous au travail ! La pluie s'est calmée, profitons-en !  
-Mais….  
-Il n'y a pas de " mais " qui tienne Kyo ! Au boulot !

Tandis qu'il laissait Yuki se changer, Kyo alla dans sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers le bureau et ouvrit les tiroirs un à un.  
Et il les trouva finalement.  
Recouverts par une couche de poussière, les écrins reposaient là, semblant attendre leur heure.

Il s'en empara, se changea et rejoignit Yuki.

Après s'être munie de pelles, ils descendirent au jardin.

-Haut les cœurs ! S'encouragea Yuki.

Trouver les corps ne fut pas une mince affaire. Heureusement, la terre était bien meuble grâce à la pluie et le travail fut plus facile.

Quand ils retrouvèrent les corps, ils furent pris de nausées.

Certes, il ne restait que leurs squelettes, mais c'était assez morbide et choquant.  
Prenant leurs courage à deux mains, ils soulevèrent les squelettes et les déposèrent dans le trou qu'ils avaient creusé au pied d'un arbre. Ils laissèrent celui de Relena et le recouvrire de terre.

Avant de reboucher la tombe commune des deux amants, ils prirent bien soin de leurs mettre les alliances.

Celle avec l'améthyste pour Heero, qu'ils avaient assigné au corps le plus petit, et l'autre pour Duo.

Tandis qu'ils comblaient le trou, luttant contre leur malaise, la pluie commençait à tomber doucement et ils remarquèrent à peine la légèrez buée qui s'échappait de leur bouche, signe d'une baisse de température.

C'est ce moment que choisit Relena pour ré-apparaître, au même endroit que celui de la vision.

Yuki et Kyo se tendirent, effrayés.

-Vous n'avez toujours pas changé d'avis, hein ?!? Vous allez-vous marier ??! Demanda-t-elle, une lueur de folie dansant dans ses yeux bleus.  
-Oui, répondit prudemment Kyo, peu sûr de ce qu'il faisait.  
-Très bien. Alors, il va mourir.

Elle sortit de Dieu seul sait où, un revolver aussi vaporeux que son corps et visa Yuki.

Mais Kyo se précipita sur lui afin de le protéger.

……………

Et aucun coup ne vint.

Relena tenait toujours le pistolet, mais son regard était décomposé et désespéré.  
La vérité lui sautait enfin aux yeux, aussi cruelle que réelle.

-Encore une fois, n'est-ce pas ? Encore une fois, j'au failli te tuer Heero. Alors que je t'aime plus que tout !! Tu tiens donc tant à le sauver ? Demanda-t-elle, en larmes.  
-Je l'aime, affirma Kyo, jouant le jeu. Si tu le tues, alors, tu me tues.  
-Tu ne m'aime donc vraiment pas ? Supplia-t-elle d'un ton défait  
-Je t'aimais bien, répondit le roux.  
-Bien, hein ? répéta-t-elle en riant et pleurant à la fois.  
-Je suis désolé, souffla Kyo.  
-Tais-toi, intima-t-elle.

Elle les regarda tour à tour, ces deux garçons enlacés. Elle les envia un moment puis, elle baissa son arme, honteuse.

-Pardon, leur dit-elle.

Et sans prévenir, elle pointa le revolver sur sa tempe et tira.  
Elle se volatilisa dans un écran de fumée.  
La scène était hautement symbolique. Relena Darlian acceptait enfin la vérité et quittait ce monde qui n'était plus siens depuis longtemps.

Kyo et Yuki étaient toujours enlacés, la respiration courte.

-C'est fini ? Demanda Yuki.  
-Pas tout à fait, répondit le chat.

Il s'approcha de l'arbre au pied duquel ils avaient inhumés les deux amants et entreprit de graver quelques choses sur l'écorce rugueuse.

_ "Heero and Duo,  
Love,  
Forever and Ever"_.

Quelques simples mots, mais pourtant criant de vérité pour ce couple si uni.  
Leur dogme, celle qui avait régit leurs vies comme leurs morts.

Indifférent à la pluie à présent torrentielle qui s'abattait sur eux, ils s'agenouillèrent tous les deux devant la tombe et, main dans la mains, se recueillerent.

Alors que les deux adolescents amoureux se relevaient et s'étreignaient tendrement, deux autres amoureux s'élevaient lentement vers le ciel.  
Ils se retournèrent une dernière fois, comme pour dire adieux à cette terre et leur regard se posa sur les deux jeunes garçons.

-Ils sont vraiment adorables, confirma Heero.  
-Oui.  
-Merci et soyez heureux, soufflèrent-ils ensemble.

Cela peut paraître insensé, voire complètement dérisoire, que deux personnes ne puissent trouver le repos sans la personne aimée près d'eux.  
Et pourtant, c'est là toute la beauté et la force de leur amour. Etre ensemble, pour toujours et à jamais.  
Voilà à quoi se résumait leur plus grand souhait. Cette promesse tacite qu'ils s'étaient faites, celle de se marier, de s'unir pour le meilleur et pour le pire, venait enfin de se réaliser.  
Car un mariage n'est pas une simple cérémonie, c'est s'offrir, se lier à la personne aimée. C'est symbolique.

Alors qu'un couple s'en allait, un autre se créait.

Kyo et Yuki.

Yuki et Kyo.

Un tout.

4 jours plus tard, soit vendredi, jour de leur départ.

La pluie avait laissé sa place au beau temps, rappelant à leurs postes les oiseaux dont le chant avait disparu.  
Le soleil dardait ses rayons dans toutes les directions et une légère brise rafraîchissante soufflait, faisant danser les rideaux de la fenêtre du salon ouverte.

Dans ce même salon, allongé sur un fauteuil, deux jeunes hommes somnolaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Tendrement enlacés, ils offraient leurs visages à la douce caresse du vent, le chant des oiseaux les berçants.

La tête posée sur le torse du roux, Yuki écoutait les battements de son cœur, un sourire aux lèvres.  
Ces quatre derniers jours avaient été les plus agréable de sa vie. Il souhaitait de tout son cœur que cela continu de la sorte.

Kyo et lui avaient passés la plupart de leurs temps l'un contre l'autre, à s'embrasser et à se dire des mots doux. Le roux était tellement romantique !  
Se collant d'avantage à lui, il soupira d'aise.

Il était heureux. Vraiment heureux.

Seul ombre au tableau : Akito.

Yuki ne savait pas quoi faire, mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est que jamais, jamais il ne laisserait Akito s'en prendre à Kyo.  
Jamais.

-Ca va Yuki-kun ?  
-Hai.  
-Tu m'avais l'air songeur.  
-Je pensais à toi.  
-Vraiment ? En bien ou en mal ? Le taquina Kyo.  
-Je me disais que cela faisait bien trop longtemps que je ne t'avais pas embrassé.  
-Alors qu'attends-tu pour le faire ?

Pour satisfaire à la demande du roux et à sa propre envie, Yuki s'empara des lèvres de son amour pour un baiser tendre et langoureux.

Il s'écarta doucement pour apercevoir Kyo les yeux fermés qui tendait les lèvres pour un autre baiser, qui lui fut accordé.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, jamais las de la bouche de l'être aimé, jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de klaxon retentisse.

Hatori venait d'arriver.

Ils se séparèrent à regret et main dans la main, prirent leurs bagages et se dirigèrent près de la porte d'entrée.

Une dernière fois, ils se retournèrent et dirent adieux à cette demeure au sombre passé.

Tandis qu' Hatori leur racontait qu'il les avait déposé dans une mauvaise maison et se répandait en excuses, les deux adolescents regardaient la maison devenir de plus en plus petite à mesure qu'ils roulaient.

De plus en plus petite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne devienne qu'un point à l'horizon et qu'elle disparaisse.

A tout jamais.

.

.

Il restera bien des épreuves à surmonter pour que Kyo et Yuki puissent être heureux.  
L'emprisonnement de Kyo par exemple.

Mais ça, c'est une tout autre histoire.

.

.

.

FIN.

Pitchoune : Yeah !!!!! Elle est finie !!!!

Tous les bishonens et Pitchoune réunis: JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE EXANDRA !!!!!!!!

Voilà ma chérie, j'espère que cette histoire t'aura plue, ou au moins divertie !!

Gros poutoux avec mention spécial Anniversaire !!

**Un grand MERCI à tous les lecteurs de m'avoir soutenue jusqu'ici ! Vos encouragements m'ont fait chaud au cœur ! C'est avec beaucoup d'émotions que je vous annonce la fin de cette fic !!!!  
Alors, encore une fois, Merci beaucoup et à une prochaine fic j'espère !!  
J'attend vos impressions sur cette fin avec impatience !!**

Gros poutoux à tous et à toutes !!

**Le 06/08/04: Epilogue de cette fic en ligne dès récéption de nombreuses reviews!!**

Pitchoune.Z, émue.


	8. Epilogue

**Auteur :** Pitchoune.Z  
**Sources :** heu…j'sais pas trop, Fruits Basket ?  
**Genres :** un chtit peu de tout, mais surtout et c'est sure, yaoi et pi Casper, sérieux, OOC et perso de G-Wing et FANTASTIQUE.  
**Couple :** Yuki/Kyo.  
**Disclamer :** Si je vous dis que Momiji est mon fils et que les autres perso sont à moi, vous me croiriez ? Non ? Et bien vous auriez raison !!  
**Chtite note :** heu...première fic sur Fruits Basket, donc soyez indulgents SVP !! Et fin !!  
Cette fic est un cadeau pour ma Exandra!

Réponses aux reviews : 

**Dark Yuna :**Kikoo!! Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup!! C'est vrai que yuki et Kyo sont trop kawai!! Surtout ensemble!  
V'la l'épilogue!!  
Encore merci et Gros Poutoux!!

**Melusine2 :**Whaou!! Je suis super-méga-ultra-trop-giga flattée!! Merci infiniment!!  
Big Kisu de la mort!!

**ShinOyasumi :** Ouf, enfin la fin!! Merci bicoup pour ton soutient!!  
Gros bisou!!

**Angie :**Maiheu!! Pleure pas ou ze vais pleurer aussi!! Prochaine fic? Argh! No comment  
Merci d'avoir suivi cette fic!!  
Gros Poutoux Baveux!!

**Nekozumi :**'Lut!! Pas grave pour les rev'!! Oh, tu m'aime bien? Je suis flattée!! Kyo/Yuki powaaaaaaaaa!!!  
Merci infiniment pour ton soutient!!!  
Hyper méga pôutoux de la mort!!

**Supervovo :**Vi, c'est vrai que c'est morbide, mais bon, pour aller avec des fantômes, je me suis dis que c'était pas mal  
Mais non, t'arrêtes pas, c'est vrai que c'ets beau l'amour!!  
Ravi que tu ai aimé cette fic et merci!!  
Big Kisu!!

**Yaonne-san :** rougit Ravie que t'ai aimé Heu...la vengeance d'Hatori??? GOMEN mais je n'y arrivais pas!! Sorry!! Pas taper!!  
En tout cas, merci pôur ton soutient!! Gros Poutoux Baveux!!

Comme vous le voyez, y'a un épilogue en fin de compte

**FOREVER AND EVER**

** Epilogue ou prologue ? **

En entendant un bruit de portière de voiture, Tohru se précipita à l'entrée. Elle se retint de justesse de pas sauter au cou des deux adolescents et eut un sourire qui menaça de lui faire trois fois le tour de la tête en voyant qu'ils se tenaient par la main.

-Je vois que vos relations se sont améliorées ! J'en suis ravie !!

Hatori, qui les avait vu se bécoter durant tout le trajet souriait aussi, bien que plus discrètement. Il était bien entendu heureux que leurs rapports se soient améliorés, mais craignait la réaction d'Akito. Toutefois, pour l'instant, ils n'avaient pas à s'en soucier.  
Seul comptait l'instant présent.

Alors que tous s'asseyaient autour de la petite table sur laquelle était posée du thé, Tohru s'empressait de leur demander comment s'était passé leur séjours et comment ils allaient.  
Alors que Yuki se lançait dans une description du jardin, il s'interrompît soudainement, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Ayame !! Stupide frère !! Veux-tu bien descendre de mon dos ??!! Et ne te frottes pas ainsi contre moi !!  
-Mais voyons Yuki-chéri !!Laisse-moi te serrer contre mon cœur, tu m'as tellement manqué !!  
-Je ne veux pas le savoir, descend de mon dos ! Et puis qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici ? Tu n'as pas d'autres endroits où aller ?  
-J'attendais justement ton retour petit frère adoré ! Et puis je tenais compagnie à Tohru, la pauvre devait se sentir bien seule !!  
-Eh bien maintenant qu'on est là, tu peux repartir !!

Alors que le rat tentait de décoller de son dos la sangsue collante qui s'y était accrochée, celle-ci remarqua enfin à quel point son frère et le rouquin était proche. Il aperçut aussi les regards tendre qu'ils s'échangeaient. Et il comprit enfin.

-Non !! Je n'y crois pas !!! Mon cher petit frère s'est trouvé un petit ami !!!! C'est magnifique, il faut fêter ça !! Tohru, ramène-nous à boire et que ça saute !!, s'enthousiasma le serpent.  
-Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! s'exclamèrent les deux adolescents pivoines.  
-Quand je pense qu'hier encore il n'était qu'un enfant et le voilà avec son premier petit ami ! Que le temps passe vite !!  
Allez, que vais-je apprendre d'autre ?? Tu as perdu la virginité ??  
-AYAME !!! cria Yuki encore plus rouge. Vas-tu te taire ???  
-Qui a perdu sa virginité ?? S'informa Shigure, attiré par tout le bruit.  
-PERSONNE !! répondit Yuki.

Puis, avisant les deux adolescents carmins.

-Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun !! Content de vous revoir!! Eh bien il ne faut pas vous laisser seul trop longtemps vous deux !! Qui c'est qui a sauté sur qui en premier ??

Heureusement pour les deux garçons, l'assistante de Shigure apparu de son bureau, tel un ange pour les sauver du démon canin.

-Shigure ! Revenez tout de suite !! Il vous reste 666 pages à écrire !! Vous avez donnez votre parole et comme vous l'avez dit vous même, un homme qui se respecte n'a qu'une parole ! Alors retournez dans votre bureau tout de suite !

Ne cherchant même pas à marchander, Shigure se rendit la tête basse dans son bureau afin de finir les pages manquantes. Il jeta tout de même un regard lourd de reproche à l'homme responsable de ses malheurs qui souriait grandement. Hatori s'était sacrément bien vengé. Il était très rusé et n'avait pas hésité à utiliser son point faible. Il faut croire que la fierté du médecin en avait prit un coup de devoir se déguiser en Sailor Neptune.

-Dis-moi petit frère, veux-tu que je te prête mon tablier ? Tu pourrais…..  
-Ayame, intervient Hatori. Ils doivent être fatigués, nous devrions les laisser se reposer.  
-Hum , tu as raison, comme toujours mon cher Tori-san ! Eh bien bonne nuit les jeunes, ne faites pas trop de bruits surtout !! dit Ayame.

Puis il se pencha vers Kyo pour faire en sorte que lui seul entende :

" Prend grand soin de mon petit frère Kyon-chan ! Je tiens à lui comme à la prunelle de mes royaux yeux ! " et il lui pressa l'épaule affectueusement.

Tandis que les deux adolescents qui n'avaient toujours pas décolorés se levaient et montaient les escaliers, ils purent entendre :

" C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Kyo ! Il aura 18 ans, c'est un grand événement ! On devrait organiser une fête!! "

Yuki et Kyo se regardèrent tandis que dans les yeux du roux brillaient une lueur de peur et dans ceux du rat, beaucoup d'inquiétude.

18 ans, son enfermement.

Yuki serra fortement la main de son petit ami.

Plus qu'une semaine….

OWARI.

Ou début, c'est vous qui voyez !! Je sais pas s'il y aura une suite, mais si quelqu'un veut s'y tenter, y'a pas de problème !! J'aimerais juste être prévenue !! Sur ce, MERCI INFINIMENT pour votre soutient, j'espère que cette fic ne vous aura pas déçue et qu'elle vous aura fait passer un bon moment !!

Arigato gosaimasu mina san !! Pitchoune qui s'incline humblement.

Poutoux !!

Pitchoune.Z toujours aussi émue si ce n'est plus.


End file.
